BlindSight
by Raye Silver
Summary: After his fall from the Bifrost, Loki finds himself stranded on Earth until he can fully regain his strength and powers. He is found and taken in by a girl named Mandy. Seems simple right? Well, the thing is, Mandy is blind.
1. Chapter 1: At No Sight

_Hey peoples! I'm back after WAAAAAYYY too long. Yes, I never really posted anything that made sense so this is technically my first attempt to write a serious fanfic. I may be quite late in joining the Loki fandom but at least I am part of it now. _

_So here it is, the first chapter to BlindSight. Review please._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Loki P.O.V.**

_Death was expected. I knew it was coming. It was my plan to kill myself. Usually, my plans work. Unfortunately, my most recent ones backfired on me. Dying was one of them._

Light was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. At first, I thought I was finally in the afterlife but then pain began to settle in. My whole body, specifically my back, hurt badly. It was then that I realized that I was still alive. _Dammit! Why can't I do anything right? How hard is it to kill yourself?_

I looked around without changing my position on the ground to identify where I had landed. There were some buildings not too far away. Their design seemed to match those of Midgard. I silently cursed the fates that they dropped me into the worst place to be.

I continued to lay there motionless until the soreness of my body subsided. At least that _was_ my plan until a pair of feet kicked me on the side and tripped over me. I painfully sat up, to see the stupid fool who dared to hit an already injured person.

The idiot was face-down on the ground beside me. From the sound of the groans and the shape of the body, I deduced that she was a female. As she began to rise, I yelled at her saying, "Don't you have eyes, mortal? Or is it normal for your kind hit anyone beneath your feet?"

I saw her cringe at my words but she did not face me at all when she said, "I…I'm sorry. It's just, that there usually isn't anyone in the way when I pass here." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Are you hurt?" I tried to get on my feet but felt a pain around the side she kicked. "I already was before you came. Now you made it worse."

"I'm really sorry." She said again as she began to pat the ground around her. I stood up and walked over to see what she was doing. I realized she was trying to pick up some metallic cans and other things that had fallen out of a bag. She had probably dropped them when she fell. What I didn't understand was that some of those materials were within her reach and yet it seemed as if she could not find them.

"It's right in front of you." I told her in an annoyed tone. She patted the area before her. "Where?" She asked. There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Can't you see it?" She stopped to answer my question. In a tiny voice she said, "No."

I crouched in front of her and saw the reason why. Her eyes were grey but not like a usual eye color. They were like that of a dead person. The girl was blind.

_Well, that's chapter one. Not really a cliffhanger but yeah. Don't forget to review! I'll update as soon as I can._


	2. Chapter 2: Blind Generosity

_Thanks for the reviews, faves and story alerts. Wow, I didn't expect that much attention after just a few hours. And for that, here is the next chapter of BlindSight._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Loki P.O.V.**

"You're blind." I told the female, though it sounded more like a question rather than a statement. Her eyes were unfocused, staring at different direction from me when she spoke. "Yeah, I am. Look, I'm really, really sorry I hit you. Should I take you to a hospital or something?" I was dumbfounded at her. She just confirmed that her eyes did not work and yet she offered to bring me somewhere to get healed.

"You want to lead me someplace when you can't even see what's in front of you?" I said in a slightly sarcastic tone. She did not seem to take offence at all and instead told me, "I memorize my way around town. You said it yourself that you were injured even before I got here. If you were lying on the ground, it must have been really bad."

I felt my side while telling her, "I think I can manage with this, without going to a… hospital." I hesitated a bit at the word. Being new to Midgard terminologies, I had to play it safe by avoiding unfamiliar words. Thank goodness I was good at context clues.

"Would you like some ice on it at least?" she asked, breaking my train of thought. "Ice? Why would I want ice?" _I was a freaking Frost Giant by blood. Why would I need more of that? _She was a little confused at my question, but then replied, "So that you can lessen the soreness? I have some at home. Unless you are bleeding then…" I cut her off saying, "I don't think I'm bleeding anywhere." She gave a big sigh and said, "That's good. So will you take my offer on the ice? My house isn't too far from here. At least you can be sure that no one else will run over you."

I could not really decline. Considering the circumstances, that was the next best thing to staying on the ground in the middle of nowhere. I doubt any other mortal would be willing to help out someone like me. "Fine." I said trying to hide the sound of defeat in my voice. She smiled and tapped the ground while saying, "Alright then. Just let me get my stuff and we can go."

As she picked up a few objects, I too reached over and took the others that were farther away. When I handed them over to her, she was surprised. "Why are you helping? You're injured. Let me do it." Her gesture angered me a little. She did not appreciate my _very rare_ act of kindness. I shot back saying, "Well you're blind. Anyway, I already did it so, you're welcome." She put the things I gave her in the bag she had. After a few silent seconds, she said, "Thank you."

She got up and dusted off her clothes. She then asked me, "Do you see a trail of rocks leading to the direction I was going?" I looked around and found some of them scattered around the small crater I made when I fell. I looked further and saw the path she was talking about. "Yes, they're there." I informed her. "We'll follow that path. Are you well enough to walk?" She asked as she moved closer to me. I took a few steps forward and tripped when I felt pain in my leg. The girl ran to me with worry on her face. _Did she see that? How did she know? "_Are you ok? I heard something hit the ground." She still was not facing me as she spoke. I got as I unhappily told her, "I think you just infected me with your clumsiness."

While I was distracted with getting myself back on my feet, the girl took my arm and draped it over her tiny shoulders. Her other arm gently held my side. "What are you doing?" I asked in confusion. "Let me help you. Lead the way and we'll walk together." She said with a smile.

I had every intention to yank my arm away from her and yell that I did not need assistance in walking, especially from a mortal girl. The strange thing was I didn't. I let her walk me towards her house without argument. I hated to admit it, but I liked the feeling of someone caring for me. It was kindness from a blind stranger.

_Thus ends chapter 2!_

_I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if it's as good, worse or better than the first chapters._


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Home

_Hey readers! Thank you so much for all the support and reviews. I'm glad there are people who enjoy this __story so here is the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Loki P.O.V.**

The girl was silent for a while as she helped me walk to her house. She was very careful with her steps as well as her grip on me. It seemed like she knew just how to assist an injured person. Despite her small figure, she managed to keep me on my feet without fail.

While we were walking, I glanced at her several times before realizing that she would not even notice if I stared at her. Her hair was dark like mine and was quite long, reaching her lower back. It was nice to see someone who was not blonde like every other person on Asgard. It made me feel as if I was not so different. She was pale too and rather thin. She could have been mistaken as my relative. I began to wonder if she was part Jotun or something.

"You know, I never got your name." She suddenly said, breaking the silence. I took a moment to answer, as I was unsure whether to give out my real name or not. "Don't you have one?" The blind girl asked after waiting for a response. "I do. My name is Loki. My family name does not matter." She smiled as she repeated my name. "Loki. That's nice. It's unique, but nice."

"And what about you?" I asked, grabbing the opportunity to know who this strange girl was. "You can call me Mandy, and like you my last name is not important." I was amused at the last thing she said but I had to keep the conversation going. "I've never heard that name before." She giggled at my statement before saying, "Is that so? It's quite common around here. Are you a foreigner?" I awkwardly replied, "Something like that."

**Mandy P.O.V.**

I sensed that Loki was uncomfortable talking about where he came from, so I decided to change the topic. "I hope you can still hang on just a little longer. It won't be long before we get home. " I did not hear a response. He probably wanted to stop talking so I left him to his silence. He kept his pace so I knew he was alright.

To think I thought this day was going to be another ordinary one. Who knew I would meet an injured stranger and drag him home with me? I did consider the possibility that he was dangerous yet for some reason, I did not believe he was. I will admit he had a bit of a bad mouth, but I inferred that he was just cranky from the pain.

Loki did not seem to like he was from here or anywhere nearby. He had an accent, like a British man but he was not familiar with such simple things like putting ice on a bruise. I could feel his clothes were made of a thick cloth like leather with some metal ornaments. I doubt he was lying about being a foreigner.

I continued to walk with him, supporting his weight with my body and taking small steps forward. I could hear his shallow breathing and I knew right away that he was tired. "Loki? Do you want to take a break?" I asked him. After a few more audible breaths, he replied, "No. I can see a small building. That's your house, correct?"

I knew that it was the one since the path lead directly to my home and I did not have any nearby neighbors. "Yes. Will you be able to make it?" I somehow guessed he would suck up his exhaustion and pride and say, "Of course. We're steps away."

I could feel the ground change from dirt path to a cemented walkway. I knew just how far the front door was from us. "Can you get up the stairs, Loki?" I asked him, before leading him up the four steps to the door. He did not bother answering me and instead just walked up with me in tow. I heard him trying to twist the doorknob. "Just let me get the key and we'll get you inside." I removed my hand from his side and reached into my pocket. I unlocked the door as fast as I could since I could tell that Loki was getting impatient. As soon as it was open, I got back to my position and brought him inside.

It was a successful journey back, but I knew there were more things to face. After all, a cranky foreigner and a blind girl under one roof would be one heck of an adventure on its own

_End of Chapter 3!_

_I hope you enjoyed it. I still want to hear from you guys so write in the reviews what you think or if you see anything wrong. There have been comments saying I should watch my pace in the story so please tell me if I'm rushing things or what._

_Thanks again!_


	4. Chapter 4: Home for the Blind

_Hey readers! Thanks for the continuous support for this fic! I'm really touched, and I love reading the reviews. I hope I continue to make you happy with chapter 4._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Loki P.O.V.**

The trip was surprisingly exhausting even if it was merely a short distance. My injuries must have been worse than I had originally thought. I may be stronger than Midgardian mortals, but a fall from the Bifrost could have killed anyone. Still, it was pathetic for a king to be so helpless.

As soon as we entered the house, Mandy gently sat me down on a soft lounge seat. "Stay here and make yourself comfortable. I'll go get the first aid kit." She said before disappearing into a corridor. While she was away, I took the chance to observe the contents of her home. Quite frankly, it was a bit messy. There were shelves and tables filled with strange Midgardian objects. How she managed to locate anything here, I would never know. The floor however was completely clear of clutter.

I searched for any sign that showed that other people shared this house with the girl, but there was none. _Is it possible that the girl lived alone? How could she manage to do anything without her eyes?_

"I'm back." Mandy called out as she returned, bringing a bowl of ice, a cloth and a white box with a red cross on it. She handed the bowl to me but I simply looked at it before asking, "What do I do? Eat it?" She gave a small laugh before saying, "No, you're supposed to do this." She took out some pieces of ice and wrapped it with the cloth. She then asked, "Where did I kick you?" I led her free hand to my side. She touched the area and said, "You're clothes are too thick. You won't be able to feel the ice through it." I thought to myself. _Of course it had to be thick! The point was to keep me warm if I ever needed to be in cold places like Jotunheim. _

"So what now?" I impatiently asked. She went quiet for a moment, possibly thinking what could be done. She then shyly said, "If it's alright with you, you could remove your clothes." There was no malice in the way she said it. She knew it was an awkward thing to ask from a male stranger, but she tried to assure me that she was simply trying to help. "You'll feel the cold compress better that way and I'm blind so I won't see anything." She said.

I silently agreed and began to remove the upper portion of my clothing. I felt rather fortunate that I had reverted from my armored form to my regular clothes before landing on Earth. I did feel pain however as I tried to take off each layer. My body must have been covered in bruises. "Do you need help?" Mandy suddenly asked. I deduced she heard my groans of pain and knew that it hurt to move.

I did not reply, but she assisted me nonetheless. It was still surprising how she correctly guessed how to pull the parts off of me. Once I was completely topless, she took out the cloth with ice again. She gently touched my side and asked, "Is it here?" I looked at her and the area she was referring to. I saw a small bruise, but it was not at all serious. I told her, "Yes, but it does not hurt as much as by back." She smiled saying, "So the worst damage was not my fault. Still, let's make it better." She placed the ice where her hand once was. She rubbed it lightly to avoid worsening the bruise.

She was right, the soreness did lessen. However, I also felt a strange combination of comfort and awkwardness with the situation. Here I was, bare and helpless in her care, but somehow, it felt good.

"That should do it. Let's take care of your back, now." Mandy said as she finished with my side. She squeezed out the water from the cloth into the bowl, and wrapped another piece of ice in it. I sat up a bit to allow her access. Her hands brushed against my skin before she found my back. I shuddered a bit at the gesture but she did not seem to notice.

She pressed the cold cloth on me and I suddenly found myself lost in that inviting sensation of comfort. What was it that kept bringing there? How did such a simple act feel so wonderful? Was it the relief from the pain or something else? Was it the cool ice, or the warm hands?

_End of Chapter 4_

_Was it good? Bad? Let me know. I like reading reviews and it helps me improve the story so leave me any message. _


	5. Chapter 5: Melted Ice

_Hey Readers! Sorry for the late update. It was due to some unforeseen circumstances (exams, and the loss of a dear family member) Also, there have been some reviews saying my other chapters were short so I extended this one a little. So, without further delay, here is chapter 5. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Mandy P.O.V.**

The two of us were quiet again as I cared for his bruises. Loki was tense at first but he loosened up not long after. He was right to say that he was not bleeding. I did not feel any breakages on his skin. I honestly was not sure if I was getting the right areas, but Loki did not complain so I simply continued.

I did not like the silence though. Being blind, I had to rely on sound a lot. Loki did not seem like he was much of a talker but I hoped it was only because of his situation. After all, he was with a stranger and with the pain he was experiencing, making conversations would be difficult to do. He probably was not used to things like this. Perhaps he was accustomed to taking care of himself.

While I worked on his back, I could feel that Loki's skin was already cool even before I placed the ice on it. He was slender but I felt muscles underneath. He was quite tall as I recalled when I assisted him in walking earlier. I was curious on his looks. _I wonder if he's handsome. _I thought with a smile.

I could not stop thinking about the man I was caring for. There was nothing I really knew about him. His name could be fake and he might not even be really injured, but he did not act suspicious in any way. So far, he has not made any move to take advantage of anything, at least none that I have noticed.

**Loki P.O.V.**

After a while, I began to lose the feeling of awkwardness that I initially felt in Mandy's care. I let her have her way, for the time being at least. From the moment she had come across me, quite literally might I add, she meant me no harm. Not only that, has not stopped helping me since we met. _Who in the right mind would be this willing to aid a potentially dangerous stranger, like me? _This mortal was strange.

Just as I was getting used to her rhythmic ice massage, she removed the cold cloth from my back. She then pulled out another dry one and gently patted my back dry. "You're finished?" I asked her. "Yes. I'm gonna take these back to the bathroom so I don't trip on them later." She said in reply as she got up and took the bowl and the other things back to where they came from.

I set myself into a sitting position while waiting for her to return. I tried to look at my back to see the extent of the damage. Unfortunately, our heads are not designed to twist 360 degrees. While my eyes scanned for something that could possibly assist me, I caught something that was unusual to find in a blind person's house. There was a tall mirror hanging on the wall.

I wobbled over and used it to view my back. There were large purple bruises all over it. I could now tell why I felt so sore. Mandy should be thankful that she could not see anything. The very sight of it was disturbing. It still impressed me, however, that it was all I sustained from the fall. I was far stronger than I thought.

"Loki? Where did you go?" I heard Mandy's voice and found her back on the seat where she had left me. "I'm just here." I told her as I returned to my place. She then reached for, what appeared to be a blanket, and handed it to me. She explained to me, "Your clothes might be uncomfortable to wear while you're still injured, but you can use this to cover up for the mean time." I did as she said and but it over me like a cloak. She motioned me to take the glass of water that she had placed on the table and waited patiently for me to do it. After I finished, I noticed that she was fidgeting a lot, like she wanted to say something. "What is bothering you?" I asked her with honest concern.

She bit her lip before she spoke. "I was wondering if you had someone you can contact to take you home." I looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?" She was a little uneasy when she explained. "Well, I don't know just how bad you're injured. I just gave you first aid. We can get you better help." "I'm fine." I said firmly. I knew too well where the conversation was going. _This girl was sending me away! _I thought.

Mandy continued, "You may think so, but we can't be so sure. Where are you staying? I can take you there and-" "No." I interrupted. I wanted her to stop speaking. The more she talked, the angrier I became. She was not helping, she was making things worse. Much to my dislike, she kept going. "Please, Loki. People might be looking for you. Your family will be worr-" "I HAVE NO HOME! I HAVE NO FAMILY! THEY ALL THINK I'M DEAD!" I yelled shamelessly at her. I had enough of what she was saying.

I saw Mandy back away. Her face showed surprise and fear. I knew what I did was very rude. People do that to me often. At least, I shut her up. I, however, was shaking in anger. I remembered what my family had done to me. They took everything from me and I will never forgive them for it.

While I was lost in my vengeful thoughts, I heard Mandy's voice once again. "Will the couch be alright with you?" I looked at her with absolute confusion. A small "What?" escaped from my lips. She simply answered, "Will you be alright, sleeping on the couch?" I still could not understand. Why would she bring up such an unrelated topic?

She moved closer to me and said in a gentle, honest voice, "You said you don't have a place to go. This house is small and messy, but if it's alright with you, you can stay here." She was calm and sure with her words. I was the one who was uncertain, not only about what my answer would be, but why she would say such a thing. I had just disrespected her and acted ungrateful to her acts of kindness, yet she offered to share her home with me.

"No, you've done too much for me." I told her. She smiled at me saying, "I'm doing my moral duty. I can't just leave someone like you on the streets." There was no logic in that. She did not even know who I was. I would call her a fool for that, but maybe, it was not bad a thing after all. "So, will you stay?" she asked.

"Yes."

_End of Chapter 5_

_Phew! This took forever to do. *currently typing this in a funeral home*I hope you guys liked it. Do say so in the reviews. Or simply say anything. I really appreciate it. Thanks again!_

_Minor Update: I have also posted this fanfic in . Please look it up under my account name: butterfire_fly and you get to see the cover I made for it. _


	6. Chapter 6: First Night

_Hello again, my faithful readers. Sorry if this update took long. This time I don't have a good excuse but I'm making it up to you by increasing the length of the chapter. By the way, thanks so much to those who reviewed! Reading them inspires me to keep writing! So, without further adieu, here is Chapter 6._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

_Minor Update: I made an artwork for BlindSight on DeviantArt. The link is at the end of my profile._

**Mandy P.O.V.**

"So, will you stay?" I asked Loki with a glimmer of hope that he would agree. I honestly wanted to help him, regardless of the circumstances that came with it. He needed it. Even though I barely knew who he was, I could feel in that outburst of his, that he was alone and in pain. I had felt that way once before and no one should ever experience that.

I was willing to wait and give him all the time he needed before replying, but he gave an answer in less than a minute. "Yes." He said in a sincere and calm voice. I gave a sigh and a smile before telling him, "Then make yourself comfortable and rest. I'll wake you up for dinner." After that, I left the living room to give him some privacy. On my way out, I could hear him shifting around the couch. With that, I knew he followed just what I had told him do.

Most people would think that what I did was stupid. Some time ago, I would have felt the same. I just took a stranger into my home and let him live with me. There is, however, a reason why I let it happen. Someone had done the same for me.

I was just like Loki, homeless, alone and afraid. I had a shady background and did not deserve to be trusted, but someone took me in with no question. There was nothing I could offer her, but she gave me a place to stay and food to eat. She took the risk and had faith in me, who was then, no one worth caring for.

As I entered my room, I heard my clock beep five times, signaling that is was five o'clock in the afternoon. It was set that way so I would never lose track of time even though I could not see. My blindness forced me to keep a strict time schedule or else I would be staying up all night thinking it was just noontime.

Any normal person would spend time by reading a book or watching television, but unfortunately for me, I could not do any of those things. Instead, I chose to do a personal hobby of mine. After feeling though a drawer, I found my lump of modeling clay. It may seem childish to most people, but that is because they do not use it the way I do. Molding was a way I could express myself without the need to see what I was doing. It consoled me that artists did not need eyes to create art. I kept myself busy with that until it was time to cook and prepare dinner.

**Loki P.O.V.**

"Loki?"

I heard a gentle voice calling me, breaking through the lull darkness I was in. The voice was familiar, but I could not name it.

"Wake up, Loki."

I felt myself being shaken lightly. I opened my eyes and saw a girl with dull gray eyes and black hair. _Mandy, _I said to myself as my memories flooded back in. I brought myself up in a sitting position and rubbed my eyes to push away the drowsiness.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked me. Quite frankly, I did not recall falling asleep, nor did I remember dreaming. "I guess so, if you find this lumpy large cushion conducive for comfortable sleeping." Yes, I am that much of a liar. A little bit of rest had helped me feel normal again, almost.

She did not look at all insulted or hurt at my statement. Instead, she simply said, "Well, you did agree with staying on the couch." She had a point there, so I did not argue. "Come on. You've been asleep for a couple of hours so must be hungry." Mandy told me while offering her hand for me to take. I gave my hand to her and she pulled me up carefully. She then led me to a table with what I guessed to be Midgardian food. There were two plates set for us. I sat down on one seat and she on the other. Mandy pushed a bowl of the strange food towards me. "What is that?" I asked with a hint of disgust in my voice. She smiled and explained each to me patiently. I took mental notes on what she was saying, but most of the time, I was analyzing how she seemed alright with everything. _Did she not find it unusual that I was unfamiliar with what was common to her or was she completely oblivious to things like that?_

While she continued to talk, I only gave responses like, "I see." and "Alright." She probably noticed that I was paying less and less attention when she tried to prompt me to say something else. "If I'm boring you or anything, please say so." She told me. "You aren't boring me. I am just a little distracted." I said honestly. "Loki, I know it's kinda awkward on your part, but I do want to keep a conversation with you." She said shyly. I raised an eyebrow at her. Mandy continued nonetheless. "Hearing helps me keep track of things and, as much as I don't want to push you to talk, it's hard for me to know if you're even there." "And what would you like to converse about?" I asked her. She ate something first and swallowed it before saying, "Well, you are the guest. You choose. Besides, I don't wanna give a topic that you're uncomfortable with." I smirked and said, "Then can we talk about you?" Her eyes widened. "That's not an interesting topic." She told me, trying to keep herself composed. Unfortunately for her, I could see her blush. "What would you suggest, then?" I asked her. Mandy took a moment to think before saying, "I actually wanted to get to know you, if that's ok."

I saw an opportunity. "Why don't we take turns? You can ask me questions about myself and I will ask about you." I proposed. She was alright with that and said, "Ok. But let's not get to touchy subjects, please. You are not the only one who has family problems." At least she was smart enough to understand that even I did not want to discuss that.

"So who starts?" she asked. I knew I had to make her comfortable enough to answer me honestly so I said, "Ladies first." She looked nervous when she asked, "Where did you come from?" Though I braced myself for such questions, I did not know how to answer that without sounding like a crazy person. I decided to keep it vague and said, "A far place that you have probably never heard of. It should not matter much since I doubt I'll ever be there again." She did not look satisfied with my response, but she did not push inquire further. Instead, she said, "I see. It's your turn, now." I wanted to start with something simple. "Do you live alone, here?" She smiled and replied, "Yes. I used to share this house with someone, but she passed away some time ago. Now, it's just me… and you of course." I was right after all. It made me wonder, however, how she could do things without sight.

While I waited for her next question, I ate some of the unfamiliar food. "Is this your first time around these parts?" Mandy asked. It made me happy to know that she was giving me an easy one this time. "Not here exactly, but I've been to places nearby. However, it has been a very long time. Everything is very different." I told her. "Things change fast, don't they? Nothing really lasts." she said with a sigh.

It was my turn once again so, I asked, "How are you able to do so much even if you are blind?" She replied, "I use my other senses. Touch and hearing really help me. Also, everything here has a specific place, so I just memorize where they should be." I tried to imagine how I could also do daily things without being able to see. For me, it would still be difficult. It must have taken a long time to master such a skill.

We spent a while on that table, just talking. Most of my questions dwelled on information about the place and the way things worked in the house. Mandy, who seemed afraid to burden me with personal questions only asked about my favorite weather, my age, (which I never gave out clearly) the things I liked, and the things I disliked. Afterwards, she cleared out the table and washed the dishes. I only watched her work since I had no clue how to do it. It was strange to see the host doing the things servants were supposed to. Perhaps I had just become used to the life of the affluent.

Once she had finished, Mandy said, "It's late and you're probably tired." She was right. It had been a long and painful day. I could still feel the soreness of my body and sleep was the only sanctuary from the pain. "Stay here for a moment, ok? I just need to get some things. When I get back, I'll bring you to the living room." She told me, before leaving. After a few minutes, she returned and carefully led me out. We were once again in the same position as we were when she brought me to her house: my arm was over her shoulders and her own was supporting my side.

When we arrived, I was surprised with what was on, what she called the "couch." A cloth cover and pillows were placed on it, making it appear like a small bed. "Did you do this?" I asked her in a small voice. "You said earlier that it was uncomfortable so I fixed it a little." She explained. I was dumbfounded at the gesture. She was too kind to me.

Mandy set me down and helped me get into the bed without hurting myself. "Would you like the light on while you sleep or should I turn it off?" she asked as she prepared to leave. I realized that she meant the light on the ceiling. Suddenly, I wondered why she was concerned about it. She should not be able know the difference. "I prefer it dark, but may I ask? How do you know about light?" She smiled as she replied, "I was not always blind, Loki."

She began to walk away when she said to me, "Goodnight." After that, she shut the light off and left. Finally alone, I curled up into the sheets and whispered to myself, and to Mandy.

"Goodnight as well."

_End of Chapter 6_

_Hints of Mandy's past is scattered in the chapter for those who were curious about her. I hope you liked it. Let me know in the reviews, ok?_


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

_Hey, faithful readers! I'm sorry for the delay. I had some problem with inspiration that I couldn't write until I found it. For those who are still reading and reviewing, thank you so much. So here it is, my longest chapter so far, chapter 7! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Loki P.O.V.**

"_I could have done it, father! For you! For all of us!"_

"_No, Loki."_

_And that was it. There was no hope for me. I would never be worthy, no matter what I do. Odin's eyes are full of disappointment, a look I could not bear to see again. Nothing matters anymore, not even me. The staff was the only thing linking me to Asgard and my old life. If I let go, maybe the pain will leave me as well. I can rid the nine realms of a monster, with just one move._

…

The first thing I heard upon waking was a sizzling sound. I tried to open my eyes, but the bright sunlight forced them shut until they adjusted themselves. Once I was fully awake, I searched for the source of the strange noise.

I found Mandy inside the area we dined in last night. She appeared to be cooking. How she managed to do it without eyes still impressed me. The smell of the food filled the room, if not the whole house. I had to admit, it made my mouth water a little. Still, I decided to stay by the doorpost until she had finished. While I waited, a small plot formed in my mind. A grin I have not made in a while, crept upon my face as I went to grab the opportunity.

I made very light and quiet steps toward Mandy, placing myself behind her as she put the food on a counter. I patiently waited for the right moment to strike. When it came, I brought my face to her ear and said in my deepest voice, "Boo!"

Startled, Mandy squealed and fell backward onto me. I had to balance the two of us since she was leaning on me. We were both frozen in that position for a minute or so. It was in that moment that I smelled a mild flower-like aroma on her. I also felt her wet hair against my bare chest. She must have bathed not long ago. I had never been that close to a woman before, and with the current situation, I had no idea how to react. I could feel my face heating up and my mind disconnecting from my body.

Rising from our awkward placement, Mandy asked me, "Was it your plan to surprise me like that?" It took a few seconds before I could reply. "It was, but I didn't expect such a reaction." She continued working hastily, not facing me once. "Well, you got me." She said but not sounding amused. It made me feel a little guilty. "I meant it only as a joke. If I offended you, I'm sorry." I told her honestly. Mandy suddenly stopped and said, "What? No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just, upset at myself. I would have caught you if I could still see."

I understood why she felt that way. She did not like it when her blindness was taken advantage of. She probably missed being able to see. "Know what? Let's just forget that happened. Are you hungry?" Mandy asked, trying to change the mood. I sat myself down on the same place I was seated on in our last meal. Once again there was unfamiliar food on the table, but I did not mind anymore. She was going to eat the same thing, so I knew it was not awful. Mandy washed her hands and sat with me. "I hope you like omelets." She said, offering a plate of yellow food.

We ate silently for a while until she said, "I'll need to go out and do some errands in town. Can you handle things here while I'm gone? I won't take long." She would never see the confused look on my face when she said that. "You are leaving me alone, without your supervision?"I asked. She cleaned her plate of the last bits of food before replying, "Well, yeah. Is there a problem with that? I would take you with me, but I'm not sure you're well enough to walk that far." She did not get the point I was driving at. Did she not even consider that I might rob her house and escape while she was away? "I think you trust me too much." I said to her. She seemed unfazed by my statement and told me, "If you were a bad person, you would be doing all you can to make me think otherwise. What you're doing right now is the opposite. It's not me, who trusts you too much; it's you who doesn't trust yourself."

At that, I began to wonder, just how true she was with that analysis. Yes, there was a level of hatred I had for myself. I was a monster and a failure. More than that, I was a failure as monster. I could hate Odin for taking me, but I would have grown up as an embarrassment to my birth father, Laufey. Whichever realm I came from, I was always different, strange. I was a traitor to both worlds. They would never trust me, so why should I trust myself?

As I contemplated on her words, Mandy began to clear the table, picking up the other plates except my own. After setting them down on the sink, she returned to me and asked, "Beyond trust reasons, is there any problem with me leaving you here for a while?" Somehow convinced by her earlier statement, I complied to let her go. "I suppose not. But if anything does happen, do not say you were not warned." I told her. Oddly enough, she did not seem threatened at all and instead, laughed. "Yes, sir. Just remember though, I'm letting you stay home so you can rest. I suggest you do it, for your sake."

**Mandy P.O.V.**

After our conversation on the table, I got my bag and picked up some money from my cashbox. The bills and coins were segregated accordingly so I never go wrong. At least, I do not think I have. I did not tell Loki, but I was going out to buy additional food and necessities. Normally, I don't shop for more than I need, so there definitely was going to be a shortage of stuff soon with the two of us living here.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Don't push yourself too much, ok?" I told Loki before I left. "I'm not one to worsen the pain I am currently in." He said. With that, I took off.

As I always do, I followed the rock path to town. It takes thirty minutes to get there, but I do not mind. I get exercise and some exposure to nature. My visits keep me updated with the outside world. Plus, I get to interact with people there. It gets lonely sometimes so it is good to have someone to talk to, even if they are kind of old. My friends there are mostly shop owners and those who are frequent customers. They all understood my condition and always helped out.

As I trekked on, I kept thinking about my guest. It was a bit funny that he was doubtful about me leaving him at home alone. I cannot blame him though. When I was first taken in, I could not understand why that woman trusted me instantly. I thought that she was testing me or something. Whatever her reason, It made me feel like I had to be good so that I could be worthy of that trust. Maybe Loki would do the same. It was a risky thing to do, but if the desired outcome came, it would be totally worth it. If not, at least I tried. I barely had a thing to lose.

**Loki P.O.V.**

With Mandy gone, I had a chance to explore the house better. I had to find some answers about this unusual girl. I could not understand her. She was secretive about many things, but quite trusting to strangers. What could she possibly gain from housing me? She had to have some real motive.

I first entered her chambers. Unlike the other parts of the house, it was very neat. There was a vanity, a closet, and a few shelves. Whatever was on them was organized precisely. As I scanned through the various items, I made sure that everything was returned in its proper place. She could be very meticulous that she would know if I touched her things. It was odd though. Beyond what appeared to be women's pampering materials, clothes, and strange electronic devices, there were no clues as to who she was. Her name was not written on anything. There were no pictures of her either and I knew such things were common in most human households. It was almost as if this was not her house. I tried to remember what she had told me the night before.

_She avoided any discussion that had to do with her family, but she had no trouble saying that she lived with a woman in the past. Perhaps the one who shared the house with her was the real owner. _I deduced mentally. But then I recalled her mentioning that the woman had died. _Was the house passed down to her after that person's death or did she eliminate her to gain it? _I shook my head at the thought. Mandy did not seem like the kind to commit murder, unless that was what she wanted me to think. Her actions did not seem like one a usual person would do. _Could it be possible that she was mad enough to do what I think she would?_

**Mandy P.O.V.**

After a while, I had reached my destination. I could feel the pavement and hear people. It was my hint to know that I made it. Carefully, I walked toward the small supermarket, making sure I do not get hit by a car or something. As I went along, I could hear familiar voices greeting me. I nodded in the direction I felt they came from. If I was wrong, they would understand.

I went into the store and headed straight to the counter. "Oh, hello, Mandy. Back so soon?" A voice said. I knew right away that it was Brian, the owner. "I had to get some extra supplies." I told him. "For something special?" he asked in a jovial tone. "You can say that. I have a guest who came on short notice."I replied. I trusted the older man with that information since he could definitely help out. "And left you to do the groceries alone? That's not fair." He said. I assured him saying, "It's fine. He's jet lagged so I let him rest." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Alright then. What do you need?" I gave him the details of the stuff I was going to buy. I asked for ingredients for food and things like toothbrushes and whatever male necessities required for a "guest who came absolutely unprepared," as Brian understood. We walked together through the store, picking up what I requested, and even helped me choose stuff that I can afford. He had always done this whenever I came. Brian, like most of the shop owners in the small town, treated me like a daughter or a niece. My old caretaker was loved by these people, so when she passed away, they felt obligated to care for me too. It was good to know that they wanted to help me, not out of pity, but out of gratitude.

When we had finished, and I was about to leave, I asked Brian. "Do you know where I can get some clothes for him too? I swear, he brought absolutely nothing when he came here." He came over and told me. "I think Mrs. Hillston is having a garage sale today. Her son is leaving for college and wanted to get rid of his old stuff. You might find something that works." I thanked Brian and set off to Mrs. Hillston's house. It was a good thing that it was nearby. I did not want to walk too far and risk getting lost.

"Mandy, dear, it's good to see you." greeted Mrs. Hillston, as I approached her house. "Good Morning. I heard you're selling Tom's old things." I told her. She lead me toward a table and said, "Yes, dear. I am. Tom insisted that he did not want anything to do with his past, so here I am." I laughed in agreement. I knew her son. He was tall and "geeky," as he described himself. Tom claimed to love theater and drama, much to the chagrin of his schoolmates. He probably wanted to change himself for college.

"Mrs. Hillston, I actually wanted to buy clothes. A friend of mine needs some." I told her honestly. "If you think he can fit Tom's stuff, then by all means." She said before helping me look through various pieces of clothing. We settled on stretchy sweaters and one-size-fits-all pants. It was a good thing that Tom was in to plays and such. He had many costumes that could pass for normal clothes. Mrs. Hillston charged them cheaply since she did not really need the money, and just wanted to rid the house of her son's junk. Once that was done, it was time to head home.

**Loki P.O.V.**

I spent a while searching for more clues, but I could not find anything. With my magic currently inaccessible, since it is healing my injuries, I had no way to open locked drawers and such. I was giving up when I saw Mandy. She was still far from the house but I could see her following the rock path to the house. I immediately returned to the living room, but not before checking the areas I had been exploring. I had to make sure everything was back in place.

The door swung open and I had just lain down on the makeshift bed. "You're back." I said, acting as if I had not been expecting her. "Hi, Loki. Rest well?" she asked while bringing the bags to the kitchen. I followed her silently. Mandy was taking out objects from the bags and placed them in specific shelves when I made it to where she was. I stood next to her when she seemed to be finished. Suddenly, Mandy turned and bumped into me. "Loki! Sorry, I didn't know you were right there. This is the third time, isn't it?" She said while visibly embarrassed. "Apparently, your clumsiness knows no bounds." I told her, but unlike the last time I commented on that, I was not angry. "Yes, well, I can't help it, now can I? Anyway, I um, noticed you're still shirtless, so I got you some clothes." She told me as she handed out a bag. As I took it, she said. "They aren't new, but I think they'll work. Hopefully they'll fit you."

I examined the contents and found Midgardian wear, along with other strange objects. "What are the rest?" I asked. Mandy reached in the bag and explained each item. She called one, a toothbrush and another was a shave. She seemed to understand that I was very unfamiliar with things like that and patiently taught me what they were for and how they were used.

"All of these are for me?" I asked. Though I knew that she was giving them to me, it felt surreal that she would go out of her way to provide me with such things. Housing me was more than enough.

She smiled and replied, "Of course. You'll need some necessities, you know. If you're gonna live here, I have to make sure you're comfortable." I took a moment before I told her, "Thank you." The words felt odd as it left my lips, but it was the right thing to say. Her generosity was too much. I must be right to think that she was crazy, but is there such a thing as a good kind of madness?

_End of Chapter 7_

_Wooohooo! Longest chapter! This is about 2 regular chapters long! I hope it made up for the late update. I don't want to disappoint you guys. Tell me what you think ok? I really want to know how to make you happy._

_Did anyone notice the Tom Hiddleston reference by the way? Let me know in the reviews what you thought of it. I swear, I was giggling while writing it._


	8. Chapter 8: Something New

_Hey readers! I'm SOOO sorry for the delay. Exams and lack of inspiration are to blame, but please don't think I've given up on this story. Thank you so much for your faves and reviews by the way. I'm not going to waste your time anymore. Here it is, chapter 8!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Loki P.O.V.**

I took the opportunity to bathe in order to feel fresh in the "new" clothes I received. Thanks to my earlier investigation, I already knew where the bathroom was. Mandy remained in the kitchen to finish up the work she had left off.

Just before I stepped into the shower, I took a peak at my back. The bruises had begun to heal. They were no longer dark and purple. They were lightening up and did not hurt as much as they had the night before. I knew however that the bruises were not the only things that my magic had to fix. I had probably broken a bone or two that was using up most of it. There was no certainty that I would regain my powers soon.

Though the bathroom was so much smaller than the one I had been accustomed to, it was bearable. There were bottles of washing substances and such on a counter where I placed my things on. Just as I expected, there seemed to be a specific order for everything.

Cold water struck my skin as I turned the shower on. I did not feel bothered by it though. Ever since I was a child, I was always alright with the cold. It angered me now that I knew the reason why I was so. Frost Giants were used to this. In fact, they were practically made of it. They were beasts of frozen darkness, with no soul or remorse. They were monsters.

_I am a monster._

I increased the volume of water to a point that I felt I could drown myself in. I desperately wanted it to wash away everything: my thoughts, my pain, my past, my disgusting heritage.

If only it was that simple. It would take more than that to erase them all completely. At the very least, it could numb me from those things for the moment. And I was going to make it last for as long as I could.

**Mandy P.O.V.**

As I was finishing up with the kitchen, I heard the shower in the bathroom turn on. I suspected that Loki was taking a bath, since he left after I gave him his clothes. I decided to fix his bed while he was away.

Strangely enough, it was already done. Except for a small area, most of the cover was already smoothened out. The blanket was neatly folded and the pillow was fluffed up. _When did he do this? _I thought. _Wasn't he resting until before I arrived?_

I was starting to think Loki did not do what I told him to, after all. But then again, I did not know him well enough to assume he would actually listen. Lesson number one, Loki is not as obedient as I had hoped.

As much as I wanted to confront him, or at the very least ask him what he really had been up to, I could not. I told him that I trusted him and doing that would mean that I doubted him. I reminded myself that I agreed to take the risk of letting him in.

Realizing it was useless to worry about it, I returned to my work.

**Loki P.O.V.**

I probably spent over an hour in that shower and my skin would have been wrinkled if I was a mortal. I was also certain that I would take a long time to dress in the clothes I was given. An additional difficulty was the fact that my body ached as I put each piece on. What was good, though, was that the garments were much lighter than the ones I normally had.

I did not know whether Mandy intended it or not, but most what she gave me were colored green, my favorite color. I looked into the bathroom mirror to see how I looked like. I would not consider it vanity, but I had to admit I looked alright. The only time I ever dressed like a Midgardian was when I met with Thor during his banishment. Though I preferred their formal wear, the clothes Mandy provided me were suitable.

I left the bathroom as soon as I was changed. At first, Mandy was nowhere to be seen. There were no sounds to indicate where was. A little worried about her sudden disappearance, I looked around the house for her.

The kitchen, where I had seen her last, was empty. Her place on the table had been cleared out and only a sandwich was left on mine.

I continued to search until I realized that there was one place I had forgotten to check.

Mandy's room was closed. I tried to twist the knob to see if it was locked. Fortunately, it was not. I opened the door as silently as I could, and found her inside. She was lying on her stomach on top of her bed. It seemed as if she was playing with something in her hands, but I could not make out what it was. As I opened the door further to see what she was doing, it creaked, thus signaling my presence. Mandy tensed up upon hearing the sound. "Is anyone there?" she called out.

"My apologies for intruding, but it's only me." I told her calmly, hoping not to frighten her. She turned to face me and smiled. "Well hello, Loki. You took a while in the shower so I ate lunch ahead. I hope you don't mind." She said. I moved toward her saying, "No, not at all. By the way, you seemed to be doing something before I entered." At my statement, she picked up the item from earlier and showed it to me.

"I was sculpting." She said, holding up a formed lump of an unfamiliar substance. At closer inspection, it was shaped like a tree. I politely took it from her and examined it even more. The details were quite precise, with rough textures on the trunk and puncture marks on the leafy areas.

"I know I'm not so good at it but it does help pass the time." She told me while gesturing me to return it. After one last look, I handed it over. I did not want to verbally compliment her, but Mandy's work on that sculpture was stunningly amazing, regardless of the fact that the maker was blind.

She tenderly brushed her fingers on the tree before saying, "Well, say goodbye to it, Loki." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?" Mandy smiled and said, "Because I'm going to destroy it." Before I could stop her, she had already crushed it into a disfigured lump.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, almost yelling at her. She was surprised at my reaction and justified her action saying, "The clay is reusable. If I don't destroy it, I can't make something else. Besides, it wasn't worth keeping, was it?"

If I wanted to be honest, I would have told her that it was a beautiful creation and it was a waste to ruin. Unfortunately for her, I am known as "The God of Lies and Mischief." With that being stated, I said nothing.

"Have you eaten already? I left some food for you on the table." She told me. "No, not yet. I am not famished." I replied. Actually, I was lying. I did feel hunger, but I did not want to show anymore weakness than I already had.

"But you still should eat. Do you want some company?" She offered, rising from the bed. "I suppose." I simply said to her. Mandy took my hand and led me out to the kitchen.

Normally, her insistent touching would have bothered me but after analyzing the way she acts, I understood why. All physical contact was her innocent way of recognizing her surroundings. It would be unwise to put any other meaning to her actions.

Once we arrived at the table, I sat myself down and began to eat. Mandy seated herself on her own chair as well. She then took out her clay and proceeded to mold again while went on with my meal. In between bites, I asked her, "What are you making this time?" She did not pause when she replied, "A cat. It's my favorite animal." I had heard of that Midgardian beast before and seen what it looked like. The sculpture was beginning to take shape and one could easily tell what it was, even without being told.

I still did not give her a compliment but instead said, "You are fond of making art, aren't you?" She smiled at my statement. "I am. I used to sketch before I became blind. Now, I just sculpt. I guess you can't really stop an artist, can you." She said with a soft yet slightly sarcastic giggle.

"So does it not bother you that you are no longer able to see?" I asked, though I somehow already knew the answer. Mandy was silent for a moment before saying, "I would be lying if I said that I was absolutely ok with it. The truth is I miss my sight. There are a lot of things I want to see." Her blind eyes were downcast and she stopped molding. It made me guilty, which was not a feeling I experienced often.

"It seems that I have made you distraught." I told her, hoping to inconspicuously console her. Suddenly, she looked up and said, "Don't worry about it. It just hurts to remember. Besides, I have to face whatever life throws at me." Mandy then picked up the sculpture and told me, "It's like this clay. Sometimes, you have to be crushed…" She squished the figure while she spoke. "…To become something new."

I contemplated at her words. They seemed to mean something to me as well. _Was I being broken because I had a greater purpose?_

"When you finish eating, would you like to join me?" She asked suddenly. "Join you in what?" I said in response. She divided the clay and pushed forward one piece. "In molding of course. Let's make something with what we have." She said with a smile.

We spent the rest of the afternoon forming things. We spoke few words, but the mere sharing of our creations was enough to keep us satisfied. Quite frankly, I enjoyed it. It was an activity we could both participate in without our secrets and pasts being question. Her hobby was our common ground, which we could do together and yet be ourselves while performing it.

We were creating something new.

_End of chapter 8_

_Sorry if it's shorter this time. This was actually only half of the original chapter 8, but I decided to split it since the two events were kinda unrelated. Please tell me what you think, and don't EVER think that I'll give up on this. _

_Tip for those who want a faster update: review to me about anything you like or hate about this fic so I can improve it. If you have some ideas, share them with me._


	9. Chapter 9: Chores and Fairytales

_My faithful readers, I'm SOOOO SORRY for the delay! College is killer so I couldn't make time. Also, I was having a lack of inspiration to write this chapter since I was more excited to write the next ones. Well guys, I hope you like this, Chapter 9!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Loki P.O.V.**

The rest of the night happened like a blur. Before I knew it, dinner had passed and Mandy had begun to clear the table. This time, I decided to assist her. I picked up my own plate and placed it on the sink.

She must have noticed the gesture since she smiled and said, "Thanks, but you don't have to do that for me. I can manage."

This was the second time she refused my help and though I was no longer as insulted as I had been the first time, I still was not happy about being denied.

"I merely want to repay your acts of kindness with my own but it seems you do not wish me to." I told her, while trying to hide the unhappiness in my voice.

Mandy stopped working to tell me, "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing. I do. It's just that I don't want to feel like an invalid. I can't rely on others forever."

As usual, she gave a good justification. It was becoming clear what she wanted to be perceived as: an independent and capable woman despite her disability. It was admirable that she wished to be treated like a normal person and not be defined as useless because of her blindness. Still, pushing away an offer of assistance would not make her appear competent as she wanted to be.

"I understand, but you take my actions as if they were based on pity." I said to her.

"Maybe you're right. You just want to help, don't you?" Mandy admitted with a tone that revealed that she was either shy or embarrassed.

She then pulled herself together and turned to me saying, "How about this: If you're up for it, you can help me out with chores tomorrow. Only if you want to."

I was unsure if she meant it or not, but to me, it sounded as if she was testing my willingness to aid her. Though I was not very fond of housework, I was not going to back away from a challenge.

"Why not?" I said in agreement. Mandy smiled then returned to the dishes. "So for tonight, you will take care of the work?" I asked her though the answer was quite clear.

"Yup, I'll do them. You can take a break for now." She told me. After speaking however, she paused from washing and spoke once again.

"Loki, you like to read don't you?" She asked. I tried to remember how she knew that I did. After a moment, I realized that I mentioned that to her the night before, when we were discussing the things I enjoyed doing.

I replied, "I do. Why do you ask?" Mandy rinsed off the soap from her hands and gestured me to follow her while she left the kitchen.

We stopped when we were before a cabinet. She stooped down and felt for the handles. Once the doors were opened, I saw the contents.

**Mandy P.O.V.**

Having remembered that there were books stored in the old cabinet, I decided to let Loki use them to pass the time.

I brushed my fingers against the spines of the books as I spoke. "There are a lot of stuff to read here, but as you can already tell…" I did not need to finish my sentence. I knew Loki was smart enough to get it.

He made no audible response however, which made me think that he was not interested.

I ran my fingers against the books once again as I tried to break the silence. "I'm sure there's something here that you'd like to…"

Suddenly, I felt cool long fingers touch my own. I realized they belonged to Loki, who was also scanning through the books with his hand. I relinquished my spot on the spines to let him through.

"Found something you like?" I asked when I heard him remove something from the stack.

"Yes, actually. I am not that familiar with the myths of these Egyptians." He finally said.

I smiled at that and said, "Then I'll leave you to it. You can also borrow any of the other books there. I'm sure they'll be happy to be of some use."

After speaking, I got up and went back to the kitchen to finish the rest of the dishes.

I took my time cleaning the kitchen and organizing the items I moved earlier. The peaceful sound of the evening seemed to make my pace slower but I did not mind. It was comforting to hear the rhythmic crickets chirping.

Since Loki arrived, I felt like I had to do things quickly to give him attention. Tonight however, everything was calm. There was no rush nor worry. Nights should always be like this.

Once I had completed all my tasks, I walked over to the living room where I found my guest. I could hear pages being turned gently and that assured me that he was indeed enjoying whatever he was reading.

"Loki, I'm gonna go to bed ahead, ok? You can just continue reading or whatever you want to do. " I told him.

I heard him shift before replying, "Alright then." He paused for a moment and then said, "Before I forget, I would like to thank you for the books."

He sounded strangely polite, but I made no comment about it. Instead, I said, "You're welcome. Just don't stay up too late. You don't want to stress out your body. Goodnight"

"Goodnight." He said in return.

**Loki P.O.V.**

I woke up once again to painfully bright sunlight. To avoid the glare, I took the blanket that was on top of me and pulled it over my head. After a few moments, a question came to mind.

_Where did the blanket come from?_

It was not the one that I was provided with the night before. It had a different design. Moreover, the previous one was beneath me since I did not slip under the covers last night. But then again I did not recall falling asleep.

Getting up, I found my book neatly placed on the table beside me. I picked it up and found something pressed in between the pages. There was a hairpin placed on the page I was reading last night.

I immediately recognized the hair accessory. It was the same one used by Mandy.

Knowing that, all the other clues fell into place. Mandy must have noticed that I had fallen asleep while reading and set the book aside. She must have also given me the blanket and left a bookmark for the page.

Being reminded of her, I also recalled that I offered to assist her in doing her chores. I quickly went to the kitchen where I normally found her.

Unsurprisingly, she was there, setting the table. Food was already prepared and she seemed to have done all the work again.

"I thought you agreed to let me help you this time." I told her. She was startled a bit when I spoke but calmed down a second later.

Mandy tucked a part of her hair behind her ear before saying, "I didn't forget. I actually tried to wake you earlier but you were wouldn't get up. So I let you sleep in."

I wanted to argue but something else caught my attention. While she spoke, she kept pushing her hair out of her face. I realized that the hairpin she left me was the one that always held her hair back.

I silently ran back to fetch the pin since she seemed to have a difficult time without it.

"Mandy, I believe this is yours." I said as I returned it to her.

She smiled as she received it and placed it back on her wavy black hair.

"There we go. Thank you." She said, not even asking where I founded it or how I knew it was hers.

Mandy then gestured me to sit down and have breakfast with her. As we ate, Mandy told me that she was still open to my offer to assist her with work. She promised to let me do the dishes with her after the meal. I, however, was too busy wondering if I was going to regret what I said.

We began with clearing the table, something not at all difficult. It was merely taking all the items to the sink to be washed. The next step was the challenging part.

I have been fond of cleanliness, but being raised with servants who did the cleaning for me, something as simple as washing the dishes was alien to me. My pride was further demeaned when I realized that a blind girl was doing it better that I. She had washed several plates already while I was stuck with my first.

It would not be long before she would notice and say that I was terrible at it and that I was wasting time and water.

"How are you doing?" she asked, almost as if she knew what I was thinking.

I did not reply. It was already embarrassing that I could not keep up. I would rather not verbally admit defeat.

"You know, I learned an easier way to do this." She said after waiting for a response that never came.

Mandy grabbed another soiled plate and gave it to me along with a soapy sponge. She then placed her hands on mine and made me mimic her actions as she washed the dish.

"So you just move it around like a circle." She instructed, though I was not paying full attention anymore. My mind was more focused on her soft hands holding my own. Once again, she was getting a bit too close for comfort and causing my body to heat up.

"Did you get it?" she asked, breaking my train of thought.

Awkwardly, I replied, "I believe so. You can release me now."

Mandy did as I asked and returned to her half of the work. I did mine as well without word and still with some difficulty.

We spent the rest of the day doing all other chores. Almost like a pattern, Mandy had to teach me how to do them step-by-step. At least, she spared me some dignity by treating me like an equal trying to learn a new skill, and not as a child who knew absolutely nothing.

By nightfall, she decided that I had done enough for the day and rewarded me with time to curl up to good books and not housework. I was very thankful for that.

**Mandy P.O.V.**

I knew Loki was probably exhausted and he deserved some time to relax. I had fun working with him, though I think I could have done things faster on my own. Still, his efforts were much appreciated.

I left him to the books once again since I he seemed to be enjoying them a lot. He spent several hours in silence, almost making me forget he was even there. After a while, I decided to bother him, just to hear his voice.

"So, what are you reading now?" I asked softly so I would not startle him.

I heard him flip a page before answering, "It's a book of fairytales. The stories are quite odd."

I moved closer to him and asked, "Didn't you hear them as a kid?"

"No. I grew up with legends and epics. Not tales such as these." He replied

"Oh, ok. I haven't heard them in a long time. Mind if you read them for me?" I requested, hoping I could get him to share his hobby with me as well.

A few seconds passed before he said, "I suppose I could. I have been quite a storyteller in my day."

Loki began to read tales of Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Cinderella and Rapunzel. His voice was like velvet as he spoke the words so fluidly. The stories sounded so beautiful when spoken in such a regal tone.

Time floated along as he read tale after tale. Though I was enjoying myself, I noticed Loki's interest waning. Before long, I heard Loki close the book and sigh.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I am." He answered but it did not sound convincing. I went on to push him into giving an honest reply.

"It doesn't seem like it." I told him.

After another sigh, he said to me, "It's just that the tales are very unrealistic." I chuckled a bit at his comment before saying, "Well, they _are_ fairytales. Magic and fairy godmothers don't really exist."

He was about to say something, but then held it back. After a short pause, he spoke again. "It's not just that. I meant that everything is one sided and stereotypical."

I straightened up before requesting, "Care to explain?"

I heard the book being opened and the pages being flipped. "Everything is taken as black and white. All the protagonists are depicted as everything good, great and perfect. The antagonists are seen as purely evil and their reasons for doing what they do is either omitted or ignored." He said.

Loki was actually looking deeper into the story than most people would. Normally, anyone would just hear it and accept whatever happened and never care to understand what was between the lines.

"Now that I think about it, you're right." I told him honestly.

Loki then continued. "Not only that. The villain in almost every tale was a sorcerer or a witch who could create various spells and yet they are defeated by the so-called hero with a mere battle weapon or a kiss from a maiden. Is not the sorcerer much more intelligent than him? Why would the fates choose to side with arrogant princes who simply got whatever they wanted, and intervene with matters not their own?"

I could hear anger in his voice as he spoke. It was as if he was talking about an actual person rather than just the fairytale.

"So you side with the villain, then?" I asked but trying not to offend him. He did not answer right away, but when he did, he defended his statement.

"No. I just think that people focus too much on their hero that they neglect to see the good in… well… the other characters. The villains have reasons behind their actions too."

It seemed like Loki understood what it was like to be treated like a villain opposite another viewed as a hero. What could have happened to make him feel that way?

"I do not understand how people enjoy these stories." He admitted.

"They are for kids, who don't think so much about the details. What matters to them are morals saying good always wins over evil and stuff like that." I justified.

"So does that mean that those who always lose and fail are the bad ones?" he said, questioning my claim.

"You really take this seriously, don't you?" I asked him rhetorically. I could already tell the answer. There was that annoying silence between us again. To break it, I said, "Loki, could you check if that book has the story, Beauty and the Beast?"

I heard him flipping the pages for a moment, and then closing the book. "No, it is not here." He informed me. "That's too bad, it's my favorite story." I told him, hoping he would take interest. I could feel him shifting on the couch before asking, "Is it similar to those other tales?" He was most likely tired of the patterns of the ones he had read to me.

"It's a bit different, actually. Would you like me to tell you?" I gave him the opportunity to state if he really wanted to hear it or not. "If you think it is has a better plot than the rest, be my guest." He replied.

I refreshed my memory first before I started. I told him about the prince who, unlike the ones from the earlier ones, was selfish and vain. "One cold winter night, an ugly, poor, old woman came to his palace, asking for shelter. All she could give him in return was a rose. He was not impressed by it at all so he sent her away." I said. I then talked about how the woman was actually an enchantress who was trying to test the prince and since she saw no kindness in his heart, she transformed him into a hideous beast. "The only way to change him back was by finding a person who would love him regardless of his monstrous looks." I added.

"No one ever did, right?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"Actually, someone did." I said, assuring him. I then told him about the girl who came to the prince's home to save her father. "At first, the two couldn't get along because of his attitude, but eventually, things changed between them."

"Changed?" Loki asked, sounding quite confused. I nodded in response before proceeding with the rest of the story.

"Neither wanted to admit it, but they were falling in love with each other. It was only when the beast was dying that she revealed her true feelings to him." I said.

Loki spoke up, "She really cared for him, a monster-prince? It was probably out of pity. No being would do such a thing."

I smiled to myself before responding. "Pity is different from love, Loki. Pity can only do so much. Love goes beyond appearances. It's the inside that matters." As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized just how cheesy they sounded. Nevertheless, they were true.

He seemed to have ignored my earlier statement and just asked, "So did she break the spell?"

"Yes. As soon as she said she loved him, he became normal again. And I suppose, they lived happily ever after together." I told him.

Loki said nothing for a while, probably contemplating on the ending. I did not force him to comment.

A yawn escaped my mouth while I waited for a response.

I decided to call it a night and said, "Well, it's late. We better get some sleep."

I then got up from the floor where I was sitting on while we were sharing stories. I heard Loki move as well.

"Goodnight, Loki." I greeted.

"To you as well." He said, before I left for my bedroom, and slipped into the mysterious world of dreams and nightmares.

_End of Chapter 9_

_Well? Did you like it or not? Sorry if it sucked and Thanks if you like it. Leave a review if you can. Have a nice day!_


	10. Chapter 10: Invisible Monsters

_Greetings, my readers! Sorry for the delay…again. I'm making a habit of this aren't I? Anyway, I don't want to waste your time with my words since you probably just want the story. I just want to thank you guys for being patient readers and reviewers. And now, here's chapter 10!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Loki P.O.V.**

While Mandy slept, I lay awake on my own bed, pondering about her story and the words she spoke. They lingered in my mind long after they were said but I could not understand them at all.

_Could there truly be a being who could feel love for a monster? _

It was madness to even conceive such an idea. Beasts were feared and hated. That was the truth and all beings knew it. Why create an elaborate lie in a tale only to give false hope to monsters that there is redemption for them? Nothing could save worthless, horrible creatures like me.

Realizing it was worthless to waste time troubling myself with such an unrealistic concept, I decided it would be more productive to get some sleep.

Throwing the blanket over me, I let the darkness of nothingness take me.

…

…

…

"NOOOO!"

A terrible scream pulled me out of the sweet embrace of sleep. I sat up and looked around in search of danger but there was none. Everything was still and silent. Night had still ruled the sky.

Assuming what I heard was just my imagination, I lay my head back on my pillow.

"PLEASE NO!"

Upon hearing it again, I realized that something was indeed wrong. There was fear in that voice.

I left the bed immediately to search of the source of the sound. I thought I could perhaps help silence it and return to sleep.

NO!"

I recognized the voice to belong to Mandy. I ran to her room but found it locked. She continued to yell from the inside and did not respond to my knocking and calling.

"DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE!"

I inferred that someone or something was attacking her from within the room, based on the things she said and the way she was speaking.

I attempted to open the door with force but it would not budge at all. Using my magic to unlock the door was out of the question. It had not yet returned to me at full strength. I had to find another way to enter the room.

After giving it some thought, I had an idea. I ran outside and found the window to Mandy's room. I had hoped that it was unlocked but unfortunately for me, it was not. Going outside was not pointless though. There was still one more option.

I looked around to find something solid enough to use. Once I came across a medium-sized stone, I knew I found what I needed. Aiming for the window pane, I threw the rock and shattered the glass.

I had already considered the possibility that Mandy would get angry at me for what I did, but I knew she would understand if it meant saving her life.

With the window now open, I entered the room, and braced myself to face whatever threat was inside.

Strangely enough, there was no one there, except for Mandy who was thrashing around on her bed.

Upon closer inspection, tears were seeping through her tightly shut eyes. Her face was twisted in fear and drained of all color. Her arms were moving about, either hitting the air or fisting the sheets. She was not having a mere nightmare. This was far worse.

I began to call her in an attempt to wake her up but she did not respond the way I hoped. She threw her hands around trying to fight away invisible monsters, injuring herself in the process. I grabbed her wrists to avoid being hit by her movements and to keep her from worsening her own condition.

She retaliated and began to yell, "No! Let go! Let go!" I ignored her and continued holding her down. Mandy started to kick me while screaming, "Please don't hurt me! Please!"

Realizing my actions were only aggravating the situation, I released her wrists and gently held her by the shoulders. "Mandy, calm yourself. You are just having a nightmare." I said, trying to sooth her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke between sobs. "Don't hurt me."

She could no longer distinguish between dreams and reality. Her eyes were open but she could not tell if she was awake or not. Her blindness blurred the line and I had to help her find the difference.

"Mandy, it is me, Loki. Try to remember. You are not in any danger." I told her. She continued to cry at first, probably because she did not believe me. A few seconds passed before she let my words sink in. She then tried to reach for me. Once her hands made contact on my chest, she whispered, "Loki?"

"Yes. I am here." I replied in confirmation. Mandy pulled me closer to her and began to cry into my shirt. "Don't let them take me." She begged in a broken voice.

She was still trapped by her nightmare so I continued to remind her that she was safe. "No one will take you where you do not wish." I informed her.

It seemed she was still not convinced. I could feel her trembling while trying to hold on to me. She looked desperate. Almost as if I was her only hope. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from shaking but I could not tell if it was in any way effective.

"They'll get me." She mumbled. I held her tighter and whispered, "No, they shall not. I will not let anyone hurt you. Now, calm yourself."

Her crying began to soften and so I slowly released her. In response, Mandy pulled me back into place if not even closer. She then choked out, "Don't leave."

The awkwardness of my position forced me to sit on the edge of her bed to make things easier for the both of us. I leaned on the bed post while she rested her head on my chest. Her grip on my shirt was still quite tight and it seemed she would not let go anytime soon.

Eventually, Mandy relaxed and drifted back to sleep. Seeing it as an opportunity, I tried to remove her from me so that I may return to my own bed. Unfortunately, no matter how gentle I was, she would still wake up and hold on to me once again.

It became futile for me to leave so I had to remain.

I had to admit, however, that I did not dislike being this close to Mandy. Her faint warmth and now calmer breathing was soothing to me. Her need of me was comforting. I liked knowing that she considered me as her pillar of support. It was strange to experience that someone felt that way about me. Nobody trusted the God of Mischief.

At times, I would gaze down at the sleeping figure on my chest and stroke her hair or her back. She was like an injured pet that needed as much attention and comfort as possible.

I had never seen Mandy in such a state of fear before. Now that I thought about it, I had never seen her in emotions other than happy and embarrassed. It made me wonder where such pain had come from.

I was certain that she had experienced or at the very least seen all that she had dreamt about. She knew exactly what those invisible monsters were and what they were going to do. Her actions proved as much.

It disgusted me to think that someone would dare hurt Mandy, who seemed she could do no harm and had a disability. She could not possibly deserve such a thing that would continue to haunt her even in her sleep.

_What had they done to her?_

Mandy stirred once again, but this time, she was not crying or thrashing around. She was calm. Through still slumped against me, she asked softly, "Are they still after me?"

"No one is after you. You are safe at home." I assured her. She was relaxed now, but to her, she was still within her dream.

I found it better that her outlet now was vocal rather than physical. At least no one would get hurt this time. So, I let her talk out her emotions.

"Are you sure? They might find me." She said.

"I'm here. If ever they come, I'll keep you from them." I told her, though I was certain no one would really arrive.

"Don't let them take me. They've blinded me and next they'll kill me." She then said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Her last sentence stunned me. That was what the nightmares were about. She was reliving the memory of how she lost her sight. She did not simply turn blind. It was forced upon her.

Anger began to build up in my system. Internally, I wanted to murder whoever the culprit was.

"Mandy, who blinded you? Why did they do it?" I asked, trying to keep my composure.

She did not respond well to the question. "They…they…No! No more! No! No!" She began react violently before pulling herself into a fetal position, while clutching her head.

I cursed myself for bringing up such a sensitive topic while she was still quite unstable. "Mandy, Mandy, relax. I just asked a question. No one else is here but us. No one is after you." I told her while trying to pull her out from her position. I was beginning to realize I was terrible at comforting someone.

Remembering how I calmed her down the first time, I scooped her back into my arms and let her lay once again, against me. She continued to tremble and her skin was getting cold. I stroked her back while whispering to her again and again, "You are safe. You are safe."

The trauma of the incident was still fresh in her mind. I could not blame her. To experience something like that, it could break the spirit. And I knew that feeling.

The loss of something valued greatly, whether it was sight or the truth, would always be devastating. The memory, the experience, and the aftermath would eat one away from the inside.

Mandy was broken, just like I was. It was a terrible thing to share and as long as the pain remained, we would forever be haunted.

_End of chapter 10_

_Well guys, I hope you liked it! Finally, something interesting and thrilling…I think. What could have happened to Mandy? Keep reading to find out._

_Also, I'm really hoping you can give a comment on the chapter. Just anything at all. I just want to hear from you and to know if people are still reading this. _


	11. Chapter 11: Better Left Unsaid

_My beloved readers, I am so sorry for taking too long. I had initially planned to update earlier but due to writers block and some plot changes that I had decided upon, the chapter was delayed. I'm not sure if I proof-read this well enough so please tell me if I made some errors. _

_By the way, thank you to all the reviews, favorites and alerts! You guys rock! You give me inspiration to keep writing and improving. Thank you so much for your continued support for this story._

_Here it is! Chapter 11!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Mandy P.O.V.**

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

The familiar sound of my alarm clock woke me. Though I was normally punctual in getting up, I really did not want to. For some strange reason, I was exhausted and only wanted to remain in the comfortable position I found myself in. I was listening to the steady sound of a heartbeat while being snugly hugged.

Suddenly, I realized just how wrong things were. I tried to get my head around my situation without freaking out.

I was asleep on top of a man and I had no idea how we got there. Basing on the fact that my alarm clock was there, I was still in my room. My clothes were still intact and the person's hands were innocently on my head and back. Still, none of that information gave me a single clue as to what happened prior to waking up.

I realized that the best thing to do for the moment was to separate myself from the man. He was still asleep so I had to gently pry his arms off of me. Waking him up may worsen things.

The moment I touched his hands, however, I immediately recognized who I was with: Loki. He had the same long fingers and cool skin that I had familiarized myself with. There was no doubt that this was him.

I sighed in relief knowing I was not with a stranger. Of course, that did not mean that I was ok with us sharing a bed, especially since I had no consent in the matter. _He should a good explanation for this. _I thought to myself.

I got off the bed and tried to silently leave the room. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my foot while I was walking out. I shouted in pain before I fell on my butt. _So much for silence._

I heard Loki call out my name sleepily but I did not respond. I was more concerned about my foot. He eventually came beside me.

"Loki, what did I step on?" I asked him, knowing he could see it.

There was a hint of hesitation when he said, "Glass, broken glass." He must have been the cause of it.

Since he answered my first question, I took the opportunity to ask him all had been running through my that morning.

"How is there broken glass on the floor? How did you get in the room? And what happened last night?" I must have sounded mad and desperate as I spoke.

I could hear Loki kicking some glass away before he asked, "Do you not remember?"

I shook my head in response.

Loki sighed and said, "You deserve an explanation, but I think it would be better if we discussed this where there are no hazardous items surrounding us."

At his awkward sarcasm, I somehow calmed down and agreed. I tried to get up while he attempted to drag me away but my foot gave us both some difficulty.

He said nothing first but then shyly offered, "Would you mind if I carried you instead?"

It made me happy to know he still asked permission first. Unbeknownst to him, he was clearing himself of my negative accusations.

I nodded and immediately, he scooped me off the floor and sat me down on the bed. He was very gentle and almost modest in handling me.

"I suppose we should treat this first." He said, referring to my injured toe. I could feel him lifting my leg, most likely to inspect it. "It appears to be a mere cut. No glass is imbedded."

Loki used some kind of cloth to clean the wound. I would have considered this a complete turn-around from the roles we had just days ago. I smirked a bit but then I remembered what was really important at the moment.

"Thanks for the help, but I just really want to know what happened last night." I told him with a hint of impatience.

I felt him take a seat next to me on the bed before he said, "Right, I said I would didn't I? Well, last night, in the middle of the night, I heard you screaming from within your room. The door was locked and I thought you might have been in danger, so I broke the window to enter the room."

He paused afterwards, probably expecting me to say something; which I really was.

"I don't really remember that. So was there?" I asked, while trying to recollect what went on the night before.

I heard a sigh before he continued. "No, you were but having a nightmare. Quite a terrible one, I believe."

At those words, memories flashed into my mind. I recalled crying frantically and that Loki was there, either in my dreams, or with me when I woke up.

"You kept insisting there were people coming after you." He continued, but I was not as focused anymore. I already knew what had happened.

"Um, Loki, I think I remember now. I'm sorry I bothered you with that. It doesn't always happen and I thought you wouldn't notice when it did." I told him while trying to hide the shame in my voice.

In a sarcastic tone, he said, "I don't think _anyone_ would not notice. It was alarmingly loud."

I cringed at how he described it. It was embarrassing enough that he heard it, but moreover, I got him involved.

**Loki P.O.V.**

She spoke as if something like that had occurred before. She had not shown signs of it happening during the previous nights.

_How did she recover from it all by herself? _I mentally asked.

Mandy was quite visibly upset when she said, "If I knew, I would have tried to stay quiet. I'm sorry I made you worry."

At her last sentence however, I suddenly got angry. _Did she just accuse me of feeling concern for her? Did she think that I cared for her? She's nothing more than an aid to me!_

"I was not worried about you! Don't misunderstand my actions for anything else but curiosity." I said, almost shouting.

She froze, but not in fear, but merely in surprise. She must have not expected such an outburst. Still, she made no move against what I said. Instead, she went back to the main point of the conversation.

"Loki, listen. Whatever happened last night shouldn't matter to you at all. Just forget what happened." She told me softly, but with firmness to it.

I was dumbfounded. She was brushing off the intense terror she had just experienced and wanted me to treat it as if it was nothing. Perhaps she did not know how much I understood what went on last night.

"I don't believe that I can. I happen to know for a fact that what you had was more than just a nightmare." I said to her, trying to stand my ground.

I saw her bite her lip before saying, "Whatever it was, it has nothing to do with you. That was not you're your problem. Please don't make such a big deal about it. I can handle it."

I was not convinced. I could hear her voice shaking and I knew that she was lying. She was unable to stabilize herself even with my assistance. How could she possibly claim to take care of the situation on her own?

"I honestly doubt that." I smugly said. "Perhaps if you could explain what…"

Before I could finish, she stood up and reached for a pair of slippers from under the bed. After putting them on, she left the room for a few moments. I guessed that she had stormed off because of what I said, but she then returned with a broom and a dustpan.

She looked unhappy as she began to clean the glass off the floor. I walked over to assist her but she pushed my hands away and insisted, "I can do it."

Seeing that she was indeed upset with my insistence, I left her room to give her time alone. As much as I would have wanted to know more, it was evident that she wanted to remain silent about it. Perhaps she did not trust me enough with the information. I had to find another opportunity to learn the truth.

**Mandy P.O.V.**

I heard Loki walk out and close the door. As much as I did not want to show such negativity to him, I could not help it. The event I dreamt about was too painful for me to talk about.

The very thought of it disgusted me to the core and it angered me every time someone brought it up. My normal reaction would have been to lash out in words how much I did not want to discuss it, to remember any of it.

I knew however, that Loki did not deserve that from me. He had not done anything wrong and he did not know about my feelings concerning those memories.

That was why I had decided stay silent. I used to have my own outbursts when mad and the only way I managed to avoid them, was by not talking entirely. I hoped Loki would understand. He was smart, after all.

I continued to clean up the floor in an attempt to distract myself from the ugly thoughts of my nightmares. Unfortunately, bits of my horrible past kept replaying in my mind.

"_You almost got us caught! That's exactly what you wanted wasn't it?!"_

"_No, I…"_

"_I'll show you what happens to people who think they can mess around with us. When we're finished with you, there won't be a body to bury!"_

"_Please, don't! PLEASE, DON'T!"_

I did notice that I had stopped sweeping. My hands were trembling and tears began to prick my eyes. I felt a mix or sadness and anger build up in me.

Five years was still too short of time to recover from that incident. The physical scars have not healed, so of course, the psychological ones have not either. Much was taken from me, and some I may never get back.

As soon as I was certain that there was no more glass on the floor, I headed for the bathroom. I was in a desperate need of a shower. It was not because I was dirty or anything. I just wanted that feeling of rain on my skin.

Rain was the marker and symbol of my freedom. It was there when I left home for good and it was there when I had finally escaped the clutches of my captors who had also blinded me. Rain was one of the things that I did not need to see to be able to experience. It made me feel normal even when blind.

**Loki P.O.V.**

Mandy had not spoken much that day. She did things normally, such as preparing meals and doing other chores, but she avoided talking and staying close to me. When our paths crossed, she would simply force a smile and walk away.

For a while, I merely observed her actions. She was obviously unhappy but she did nothing against me. If I was truly the one she was upset with, she would have thrown me out of her home immediately. Instead she opted to just stay out of my way.

_What is with this woman? Have I not disgusted her enough yet? Why did she still bother to let this monster stay here when she could do away with me for bothering her?_

She was still a mystery to me and the longer I remained in her presence, the stranger she became. There were many layers to her and it was difficult to identify the real Mandy. The worst part about that was that she was bringing out sides of me that I was unaware of.

I found it hard to comprehend my actions last night. I allowed myself to be swayed by were pitiful state and let her sleep in my arms.

_Was I really worried for her wellbeing or was I simply sympathetic towards her seemingly dreadful past?_

It took some thinking before I concluded and admitted to myself why I did what that. She seemed desperate for help while she was half asleep and it made me feel wanted, needed.

That however was only when she was not in the right mind set. She did not truly need me. Nobody did.

It was after sunset when I passed by Mandy again. As she had been most of the day, she was silent as she prepared dinner. I followed her into the kitchen but she did not acknowledge my presence at all. I had decided to try talking to her again, in hopes that she might be in a better mood than earlier.

"Good evening." I greeted her in a voice that would not startle her.

She paused from chopping vegetables to say, "Hi. Dinner will be ready in an hour. I hope you can wait till then."

After speaking, she continued moving around the kitchen. She was still avoiding me, but at least she was talking. I attempted to start a conversation with her but at a distance.

"You have been quite busy this day." I pointed out.

Mandy kept on working when she replied, "Um, yeah. I guess so."

She seemed to be in a hurry to finish her statement and go on with her silence. I however, was not ready to end our talk just yet.

"Were you always this way?" I asked her softly.

Mandy looked up and in a confused voice, asked. "What do you mean?"

I saw this as a chance to move closer. While walking, I said "Were you always so quiet while you did housework? Even before you lived alone?"

"Well, I was…or still am." She answered uninterestedly. It was evident that she had enough. She stopped working completely and faced me to say, "Loki, I know you mean well by wanting to talk with me, but now is really not a good time.

"I'm not in the best mood right now and I don't want to drag you into it. I might say things that I don't mean so, please understand that it's better that I just shut up."

I took a moment and then replied, "I respect that." Afterwards I left the kitchen to give her the solitude she wanted.

Just before I had reached the living room, however, I heard her say, "Thank you."

I decided that I had done enough for the night. I had made progress by getting at least one explanation from the long list of questions in my mind. Mandy told me why she was avoiding me. It satisfied me, not merely because of her answer, but because she had given an answer.

Though I was known as the "God of Lies", I hated being lied to. I also hated being kept from the truth. My real heritage was hidden from me. For most of my life I was left in the dark. That was why I was happy that Mandy had explained her actions. Truth and honesty meant so much to me.

The rest of the evening was quiet. I no longer tried to get Mandy's attention and instead spent my time reading. We went our separate ways until it was time to sleep.

I watched her silently head for her chambers before I too prepared for bed. I did not think too much before I slept since I had done that so often this day. Almost immediately, I fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, however I woke to the sound of someone crying. I walked over to Mandy's door but found it locked once again. She was not screaming as she had the previous night but she was still troubled.

I would have gone in, but I then remembered that she wanted to be left alone so I did not bother to help. She did not want someone else to deal with her problems. She made that clear, so I left.

After a while, the sound died down. Seeing that she was indeed capable of calming herself, I soon allowed my drowsiness to take over.

The night was once again silent, just as the day had been.

_End of Chapter 11_

_Well guys, there you go. Sorry Mandy's past wasn't revealed in this chapter but don't worry, it will be soon. I still hope to hear from you. Reviews inspire me to write faster and better. Take care guys!_


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight for Truth

_Hello again guys! Sorry for the lateness. I had so many deadlines last December that wouldn't give me time to work on this. Not to mention the sudden plot changes that occurred while I wrote._

_Thanks to those who faved and reviewed! Here's my very late holiday present: Chapter 12!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Loki P.O.V.**

"_Why have you done this?__**"**_

"_To prove to father that I am a worthy son."_

_Thunder began to rumble_

"_I've changed."_

"_So have I. Now fight me!"_

"_I will not fight you, brother!"_

_The rolling sound of thunder continued to make itself heard._

"_I'm not your brother. I never was."_

"_Loki, this is madness!"_

Bright light flashed almost in unison with a loud clash of thunder, waking me suddenly from my sleep. I literally jumped up at the sound and braced myself. I half-expected to find Thor, my not-brother, who always gave off thunderclaps like that when he was angry.

I had learned to be wary, if not fear whenever I heard them. When bad things happened, I was always the first and main suspect. Thor would come for me before anyone else. Now, he had every reason to hate me.

When my mind had finally registered the surroundings, I remembered that I was nowhere near Asgard. I was in a small house in Midgard. There was no Thor ready to strike me down, just a terrible rainstorm outside.

Just as I began to settle down from the rather undesired awakening, I heard a feminine voice grunting and complaining. Since Mandy was the only other person who could be in the house, I went to look for her.

I found Mandy in her room. At first, I could not identify what she was doing. She seemed to be pushing something against the wall. Upon closer inspection, I learned that she was trying to place a board in front of the broken window in order to stop the rain from pouring in.

I immediately, came to her aid since she looked like she was having a difficult time.

"Loki?" I heard her say when she felt the wooden board move with more ease than when I was not around.

I did not reply immediately. My focus was on my work since I began to realize why she found it hard to block the downpour. Along with the rain, there was also a strong wind blowing against us.

I held it place better than she had done but it could not stay there for long. The board would fall down or get blown off as soon as it was released. Mandy seemed to understand the problem too.

"Can you hold this up on your own? I'm gonna get the hammer and nails." She asked.

I nodded in reply. Strangely, Mandy did not do anything. I then mentally kicked myself when I realized my mistake. I forgot that she was blind.

I vocally answered her, "Yes, I can. Do what you must."

She took off the moment she heard me. While she was gone, I found myself distracted by wondering how I managed to overlook her blindness.

I guessed that I had become accustomed to her capability to do things normally that her inability to see became like a trait that could be ignored.

"I'm back." Mandy said as she entered the room with a basket full of metallic items.

She set them down before us and pulled out a hammer. It was shaped differently from Mjolnir and was much smaller. Obviously, this was the kind used for building rather than a weapon.

Mandy also brought out a nail, but she only held the two objects in her hand. Perhaps she was pondering how she would use them.

After a few moments, she tapped me and said, "I think it's better if you do it. I might end up making things worse."

It was quite ironic how I had just mentally complimented her about her skills as a blind person only to have her ask for help right after.

As much as I wanted to take the items from her, I found it difficult since it meant releasing the board. "Take the board for me and I'll do the rest." I suggested.

Immediately, she came to my side and assisted me. We took a while to get the job done since it looked like neither one of us knew what we were doing.

Eventually, we finished boarding up the window. We both sighed in relief as we slumped down to the floor.

"That was more difficult than I thought." I admitted absentmindedly.

Just as I was about to take it back, Mandy chuckled and said, "I know. This storm is a really tough enemy. It's like fighting a giant or something."

I smirked at her comment. The terrible weather could not come in comparison to battling giants. I would know.

It was nice to see though, that Mandy was in a better disposition than she was the day before. She was even invoking humor at her last statement.

"Thanks for helping out." she said while placing her hand on top mine.

I was caught off-guard by the gesture that I pulled my hand away. Mandy faced me in surprise, probably questioning my sudden reaction to her touch.

I stumbled out a reason though she did not even ask. "You are soaked."

It was not a lie. She looked like she had been out in the rain with her hair still dripping and her clothes sticking to her skin.

Upon realizing it, she got up and said. "I guess I better change and dry off then."

I too stood up and headed for the door to give her privacy. I then thought about passing by the kitchen in order to find something to eat.

I did not expect to find anything prepared since Mandy appeared to have been working on the window for a while. She would have been too busy.

I was proved wrong once again since there was indeed food on the table. It was no longer warm, but it seemed to have been cooked just that day. She must have done it before the storm began.

Seeing that her plate was already in the sink, I deduced that she had eaten ahead of me. Since she was still occupied with other things, I ate my share too.

When I came out, I found Mandy sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room. She was molding again. As I approached, I saw her shivering slightly, despite being dressed in long-sleeves and pants.

To me, the weather was barely cold. Mandy however, was not an ice monster as I was.

I took out my Asgardian clothing, which had been untouched since my first day in the house, and separated the outer vest. I then brought it to Mandy, placing it on her shoulders.

She looked up once she felt it being put on her, but she did not reject it.

As I sat next to her, I explained. "It's heavier than your own clothes, but I believe it is much warmer."

She smiled and pulled the vest tighter around herself as she said, "Thank you, Loki."

Afterwards, Mandy pulled her clay apart and gave me a piece. I took it, but I did not begin molding as soon as I received it.

My eyes wandered on her, trying to see if there was any trace of the negative vibe she had been giving off yesterday. There was little to none of it. She seemed to be back to her normal self.

"Have you eaten already?" she asked out of the blue.

I replied honestly as I started to mold. "Just now actually."

She smiled and said. "Good. I hope you know that was actually your brunch."

I turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What is this 'brunch' you speak of?"

Mandy snorted as she continued sculpting before she explained. "It means a combination of breakfast and lunch. It's already noon, you know."

That cleared up many things in my mind, but not all. There was still one big question that had not been answered since yesterday. To get the answer however, I had to wait for the right moment.

We spent some time simply toying with the clay while tossing up a few words here and there. There was no topic that lasted long since our minds seemed to be in different places.

There was that awkwardness again. It was as if the days we spent trying to understand the other made no progress. Both of us felt it.

Soon enough, Mandy herself tried to get me to talk. "If you have something on your mind, just say it. I'm willing to listen." She offered.

She had given me the privilege to start a new subject. Grabbing the opportunity, I decided to tell her exactly what was on my mind. "I want to understand what had happened the other night."

She was obviously unhappy with what I brought up.

"That was just a nightmare. It's nothing to be concerned about." Mandy said unconvincingly. That was just what she told me yesterday and I still did not believe it.

"You continue to say that even though we both know it is not true. You may not remember it, but I had to put up with your fighting and screaming all night. I believe I have a right to know." I stated, hoping to ensure myself the upper hand of the conversation.

She would not give in but also could not give a good retort. "Can't you just trust me on this? It's not your problem."

"You expect me to simply believe that?" I asked rhetorically.

"I never asked you for your secrets and yet I trusted you." She was using me to counter my own statements and I did not like it at all.

I almost shouted at her. "Why are you bringing me into this? It is not I who is in question here."

"But you're asking me to do something that I never even forced you! It's not fair!" Her gray eyes were filling up with unshed tears as she spoke.

I did not fall prey to pity for her. I firmly explained. "I am at risk here more than you. I am in your territory."

"I'm the one with a disability. You have every chance to abuse that." She sounded like she was accusing me of that.

"I have never done a thing against you!" I yelled back. _How dare she make me look like the villain?_

Mandy stood her ground and said. "Neither have I and yet you still can't trust me!"

She was not getting the point and I was determined to make her catch it.

"How can I when you continue to hide things from me? Secrets only bring doubt. Truth dispels it."

After I said that, she mellowed down. She took a few moments of silence and so did I. When she decided to speak again, her voice was small and sounded ashamed.

"You're right. I guess I was stupid enough to think things would just work out without letting you in."

I felt triumphant once she had admitted that she was wrong. Just as I was enjoying my victory, she asked me something that caught me off-guard.

"But tell me something. Do you want to trust me?"

I could only reply, "What kind of a question is that?"

"I've always wanted to trust you and I thought you already had trusted me." She said. Mandy took a deep sigh before continuing. "I thought that by letting you stay here and giving you freedom over the place, you would feel safe; you would just believe that I just wanted to help you. I guess not."

It looked as if she was trying to make me feel guilty, and somehow, it was working.

She never asked me to help her out with anything. She never pried into my past or my mind and yet here I was, pushing her to do all of that and I had barely a thing to offer in exchange.

However, I had already won. It should have been pointless to feel ashamed but I still did.

Mandy must have noticed my sudden silence because she asked. "Loki, do we both want to trust the other or am I just assuming you think like I do?"

I took a moment before I answered, "I want to understand you so I can deduce for myself your true intentions."

She seemed satisfied with that since she nodded and said, "Then it's settled. We're gonna have to work on it though."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked warily.

Mandy began to fidget before she spoke, "This is probably the only time I'll ask you for something and I hope you'll comply."

"We'll see." I told her, not giving certainty yet.

"The only way we can do this is if we lower our walls." She said shyly.

I knew too well what she meant, but I was unsure if I was ready for it.

She moved closer to me and innocently placed her hand on my thigh as she assured me. "I know it's not gonna be easy but I'm willing to do it if you will too."

Mandy was prepared to share the burden and with me. I wanted release from the weight of secrets and lies. It seemed like it was a fair offer.

"Alright, but I must warn you, my secrets are more difficult to believe than yours." I informed her.

Mandy chuckled before telling me, "As long as you say they're true, I'll believe them."

_End of Chapter 12._

_OMG! I finally finished this! This thing took on a life of its own. The original plot for this chapter was sooooo different from the finished product. Oh well, I think this version will get the story moving better._

_What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Got a suggestion? Tell me. I'm all ears!_

_Special thanks to __**Ellize Avalon**__ for correcting some grammatical errors I forgot to fix._

_Belated happy holidays!_


	13. Chapter 13: Victims of Fate

_Hello my faithful readers! I hope you guys don't hate me for taking forever again. By the way, thanks to those who faved, followed and reviewed!_

_I also hope you'll like this chapter. Many of you have been asking about the great reveal so here it is, Chapter 13!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Mandy. Loki and any other Marvel characters I add later on belong to Marvel or wherever they truly belong to._

**Mandy P.O.V.**

The two of us calmed down for a while. I could have sworn I was releasing heat earlier which probably meant I was more pissed off than I thought. We both needed to cool our heads.

Just as I was getting used to the silence, Loki decided to speak and unfortunately, it was about the one topic I wanted to avoid.

"May I now ask you to share what it was that you dreamt about the other night?"

I cringed at the mere mention of my nightmare. "I still don't know how I can tell you that." I told him honestly. I was not ready and did not know how to begin.

He did not get mad again, but he did not sound happy when he tried to say, "I thought you said…"

"I know, but I wished we didn't have to start with that." I said, cutting him off. "It's not something I like to talk about."

"How long do you intend to hide it?" he asked, sounding like he was trying to hold back his anger.

I bit my lip before replying. "As long as I can. Can't we just let it slide for now? There's nothing there to make you not trust me."

It was true. What happened back then only affected me and hopefully no one else. I was keeping it to avoid dragging Loki into my problems. He had to understand.

His next statement, however, shocked me. "No, but it had something to do with how you lost your sight, right?"

My body froze while I tried to contemplate of ways how Loki could have known. "How did you…?"

"You mentioned it while half-asleep." He informed me bluntly.

I scanned my memories to confirm that he was telling the truth but everything was a blur.

"Did I say anything else?" I asked while my nervous breathing began to become audible.

"You said people were after you." He told me in the same tone he had used earlier.

I was not at all happy that he knew so much. More so, I was mad at myself for letting such things slip from my mouth, even if I was asleep.

"It sounds like you know enough, why do I have to tell you now?" I tried to hide my irritation as I spoke.

Unlike me, he was calm when he responded. "It aroused my interest. I wish to understand it completely. What led to such a thing and why did they want to kill you?"

I was not prepared for this, nor did I even want to talk about it. Unfortunately, there was no escaping it now. I had to tell him.

Feeling defeated, I took a deep breath and began.

"Some years ago, I was involved with a group of thieves; not by my choice of course." I added, just to make sure he did not get the wrong idea.

"They sort of took me and forced me though blackmail and death threats."

"You became a thief then?" He asked with a tone that meant he was curious but not accusing.

"Not exactly." I told him. "They made me their decoy and look out. Ironic right?"

A bitter and sarcastic laugh escaped my lips before I continued. "I would act like some innocent customer who'd distract the owners while the rest robbed the place."

I paused, waiting for Loki's reaction. He did speak, but not with the expected response.

"That does not explain why you are blind."

I cringed. He really wanted to hear the worst parts of the story. The bits that I never wanted to remember again.

Forced to move on to more pressing matters, I readied myself to tell him.

"On one specific heist, they almost got caught. They blamed it on me. They thought I let it happen." I closed my useless eyes as I spoke.

"They tried to punish you." He stated, not even making it sound like a question but I confirmed it anyway.

"They did. I was tortured for days, I think. I was locked up in a room with no windows, light or food. They beat me with pipes until I passed out. Finally, they put some chemical in my eyes and…"I shook my head, not wanting to finish it anymore.

I could almost feel myself being pulled back into the moment when it happened. I could smell the rust and dried blood. I could feel my body getting weak and sore. I hated the memory.

"_No more…please…" My words were barely audible and even if they were, he would not have stopped. He just continued slamming that metal rod or pipe on my already bruised body._

_The darkness of the room prevented me from identifying what it was he used and somehow, I preferred not knowing._

_My tears had long run out and I had lost count of how many days I had been trapped. I was starved, dehydrated and exhausted. I knew I would not be able to last if this continued. It was exactly what they wanted._

"_All right guys, who's next? My arms are getting tired and there's no fun when she's stopped moving." said the one who had been hitting me. I had hoped that they would get bored of me and let me go. Unfortunately, they did not. _

_In between the snickers of the other men, I heard one voice say, "If battering her isn't enough anymore, I got a better idea."_

_I dreaded his return. I did not want to think of what he was planning. I just wanted the agony to end._

_My dulled senses did not allow me to detect his presence when he came back. All I knew was that I was being yanked by the hair to face the opened door, the only source of light. To avoid the brightness, I shut my eyes. _

"_Aw, is it too bright? That's ok. We'll make sure you won't have to worry about that ever again." I could hear his voice turn sadistic at those last words._

_He forced my eyelids apart which made me see his twisted grin. That was the last thing I saw before he dumped liquid into my eyes._

_It stung if not burned. I screamed in pain while they laughed. No matter how hard I tried to avoid it, he would keep pouring it on. _

_Once he was done he threw me on the ground and closed the door, leaving me to suffer alone._

**Loki P.O.V.**

I watched Mandy as she told her tale. The more she spoke, the more her blind eyes watered. By the time she had reached the part of the about her torture, there was fear and pain in her face that began to wrack her whole body. She was trembling. It could not have been caused by the cold for the earlier argument had heated us both. No, it was obviously due to the dark memory I had made her resurface.

It was reminiscent of the other night and I hated it. I disliked seeing her this way, breaking apart at the remembrance of the past, as if she was still within that moment. Mandy was not normally so weak.

She pulled my vest tighter around her body, almost like she wanted it to hug her; like she wanted me to embrace her. I had the urge to do so but I held back. I was not the one she needed.

Mandy finally broke down after she had refused to continue the story. She brought her hands to her face and began to cry like she had the other night, with her body shaking and her sobs loud.

It compelled me to move closer, to try and stop her from acting so pitiful.

"I'm such an idiot!" She yelled out while she wept.

"Don't you dare call yourself that. You had done nothing wrong. Those men are to blame. You were a mere victim." I firmly stated, but she continued to cry.

"No matter what I do, I always mess up. I'm a failure. I don't belong anywhere. Thieves hate me; my own father was ashamed of me." Mandy added.

What she said struck a nerve. Her thoughts perfectly fitted how I viewed myself.

I was always second if not last in my father's eye. I was never good enough or strong enough to equal the other Aesir. I tried many times to prove them wrong but they backfired on me. Everyone despised me.

Mandy was more like me than I originally thought. There was, however, a glaring difference: she was no monster.

Without thinking, I wrapped her in my arms and held her close, like how I did when she was within her nightmare. She did not reject me nor did she try to put up walls of false pride. She wanted, no, needed this.

I hugged her like I wished someone did to my younger self, both casualties of disappointment and hatred. Both of us desired attention if not love from others because we were deprived of it. The irony was that we never received any of it. It went to those who were already well-loved. It was not fair.

"I'm sorry you had to get stuck with someone as terrible as me." Mandy mumbled.

I knew how she felt. That feeling of self-hate coupled with external torment was destructive. I would know. No one should ever feel that; at least Mandy should not. There were many others who deserved that pain, not her. She was a poor victim of fate and was now suffering for punishments that were not meant for her.

"There is nothing to apologize for."

She did not respond, as if she was tired of fighting. I let her warm body continue to lean against my own. We remained in that position for a long time. It seemed that Mandy had found comfort with me that she no longer desired to move away. I too felt relaxed just by her presence.

After a while, I felt a rise in temperature where Mandy was. I looked down and realized that she had fallen asleep in my arms. Initially, I found it amusing how she easily dozed off after crying. It was only when I brushed her hair out of her face that I realized that something was wrong.

Her skin was heating up abnormally. Mandy had also begun to sweat in contrast to the cold weather. Even her breathing pattern had changed. It was raspy and irregular.

She was ill.

_End of Chapter 13_

_Well there you have it! Mandy's nightmare and past finally revealed. I had mixed reviews with some saying they want to know her past, and others complimenting me for delaying it. I hope I made you guys happy._

_I'm still welcoming constructive criticisms and please review so I'll know what you guys think._


	14. Chapter 14: Feeling is Believing

_Hello readers! I'm not gonna waste your time by apologizing for the lateness. All my reasons have been stated in the previous chapters. _

_I'm going straight to the point to give you, chapter 14!_

_Disclaimer: (You guys know this already)_

**Loki P.O.V.**

I shifted Mandy's position so I could see her face. It was flushed with beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She continued to pant though unconscious which showed more than enough that she was feeling very uncomfortable.

Unsure of what to do, I proceeded to try to wake her and see if she could tell me how to help her. Shaking her and calling her name did not help at all as I could not rouse her.

I cursed myself for being so clueless. Never had I been in such a situation like this and now I had to face it on my own.

I decided that the next best move was to transfer her from the floor to a bed. With an arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs, I picked her up and brought Mandy to her room.

I was certain she would have resisted that I carried her all the way. After all, she was the kind of person who disliked pity or unnecessary assistance.

As I put her down, I heard her moan in discomfort but did not awaken.

After tucking her in, I stayed by her side for a while. I used my sleeve to wipe her forehead and continuously checked her temperature. Eventually I thought of looking for information regarding healing of Midgardian illnesses. Perhaps she had some books about it lying around.

**Mandy P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling terrible. My head hurt like crazy and my body felt heavy. I tried to pull myself out of bed but I found it too difficult. I remained there for a while to regain my strength.

I soon wondered how I even ended up in my bed. I remembered telling Loki about how I lost my sight and crying hysterically and embarrassingly in front of him, but nothing more.

At the thought of Loki, I realized he was not with me. I decided to go and look for him. He was the only one who knew what had occured.

I tried to rise again. With a sore throat, I called out his name hoping to hear an answer, but there was none. I began to worry.

_Where is he? Had he left? He was probably afraid of being involved with someone with a background like mine. I know I shouldn't blame him but I kinda didn't want him to go. Couldn't he at least let me know that he was leaving?_

My mind was full of questions which made it hurt even more. The only way I thought I could fix the problem was by getting some answers.

Once I was on my feet, I wobbled across the room to the door. It was not long before I realized that it was a bad idea. Being blind and dizzy at the same time made things a lot harder for me to walk.

Barely a step past the door post, I fell to the ground and could no longer get up. My limbs were shaking from the effort and my breathing turned into panting. I called for Loki one last time before I gave up trying to move.

Seconds passed like minutes as I lay like a pile of skin and bones on the floor.

"Mandy?" I heard someone call out.

A pair of hands pulled me up gently and let me lean against him.

"Loki?" I asked, though I already knew who it was.

He had begun to position his arms around my body to carry me.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he lifted me. Loki sounded a bit worried though he tried to seem calm.

I did not reply and he dropped the question.

He placed me back on the bed and helped me under the covers. I did not complain since this time, I really did need his help.

Just as I was settling in, I felt something surprisingly cold on my forehead. The sensation made me jump a little.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked with concern. "I only intended to check your temperature."

I shook my head and in a croaking voice told him, "No, it's just that I didn't expect your hand to be so cold."

"Perhaps it is because your illness has caused you to be so warm." He stated as he removed his hand.

I checked my neck if he was right as I asked, "I'm sick? Since when?"

"I presume it was after you allowed yourself to be rained upon this morning." Loki answered with a sigh.

I knew he was right so I did not press on the matter. Instead I asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours." He replied bluntly.

"And you stayed around? This is your chance, you know." I said though my voice slowly died as the words came out.

With innocent curiosity he asked, "Chance for what?"

"Your chance to escape, to get away from someone as messed up as me." I told him, surprised that he had not thought of it.

He reacted with a firm statement. "I'm not leaving."

"Don't you think it's dangerous staying here?" I asked, still confused as to why he did not want to.

I heard a scoff before he spoke. "Why would I feel that way?"

He started to make me feel ashamed. "I don't know. I just assumed you'd be afraid of staying with a former criminal."

"I might be more dangerous than you think." He told me with mischief in his voice.

I could have sworn he was grinning as he spoke, but ignored his tone and instead tried to take control of the conversation.

"But you don't seem like it at all. I could be wrong though."

Unfortunately, Loki did not continue the conversation. "Do not stress yourself with it. You are unwell and now is not the time."

I was about to argue when my head began to throb. With that, I resigned and said to him, "You're right. But you owe me a back story."

He gave a light chuckle and told me, "Perhaps when you are better. Now rest."

I nodded with a smile and snuggled into the sheets.

As I heard Loki's steps moving farther away, I remembered to ask him, "Can you handle things on your own? I'm sure there's food in the fridge if you're hungry."

Before he closed the door, I heard him say, "I can manage. Your only concern at the moment is yourself."

With him gone, I let my tired eyes close and let myself fall asleep.

**Loki P.O.V**

As I walked to the living room, I remembered that I should not have shut the door. Should she need help again, I would not hear or see it.

I returned to her room, and left a small opening. Just before I left again, I peeked inside and saw something that made smile a bit. I had only been away for a few minutes but she was already sound asleep.

With a calm mind, I headed for the living room. It felt strange to feel so relaxed, considering how complicated things had been recently. Ironically, it had to happen when Mandy got sick. Regardless, it seemed ideal that she was forced to rest after all the negative incidents. It was slowly bringing back the happier Mandy I had come to know.

Perhaps she did not notice but I saw that she was less tense than she had been recently. Her illness could not hide that lighter disposition of hers. I hoped she would remain this way, now that she had less to hide.

"Get away!"

I jumped up at the sound and immediately ran to Mandy's room. She was having another nightmare and was fighting against it. Her movements were obviously exhausting her already weak body. She was unconsciously worsening her sickness.

I sat beside her and while holding her shoulders, called out "Mandy, wake up!"

She groaned but did not awaken. I was starting to see a pattern in that.

I tried again and this time, it worked. Her eyes opened and tried to look around. She should not have been able to see anything but perhaps it was a habit of hers or that she had forgotten she was blind.

"Loki? Is that you? What happened?" she asked with a small slur.

I released her and explained, "You were screaming in your sleep again."

"Oh." was her first response. She took a deep breath and then spoke again.

"Thanks for waking me." She said, placing her hand on top of my own.

I would have pulled away immediately but I caught something in her voice. She sounded happy in a way. Mandy had finally come to fully accept and trust me with regards to her nightmares.

Feeling satisfied I proceeded to leave saying, "It's over, now. Go back to sleep."

"No." she suddenly said, making me turn around.

"You are not well and the book had specifically stated that when ill, bed rest is a must." I informed her.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Book? What book?"

"I found a book on treating sickness among your things." I replied.

I saw her give an amused look as she said, "Huh, didn't know we had that."

"I can see you are trying to distract me." I told her honestly as I leaned at the door post.

She looked down and pursed her lips, not even attempting to give me a response.

Seeing that I made her uncomfortable, I went beside her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I'll have that nightmare again." She replied, shaking her head.

I sighed, understanding her reason. "Then what do you think we should do about that?" I questioned her, giving her the opportunity to decide.

She took a moment before suggesting, "Can you stay here? We can talk."

"Are you trying pry into my past?" I mused, sensing that she might have turned the situation into an opportunity.

A shy smile crept on her face. "No. Not just yet."

"Then what would you ask of me if not about my past?" I asked with skepticism in my voice.

"Your story can wait. Things have been very hectic since we started talking about things like that. Right now, I just want something to smile about." She replied honestly.

Though I accepted what she said, I began to wonder what it was she really wanted.

"What, pray tell, do you think I have that can make you smile? There is nothing pleasing about me."

Her smile slowly grew bigger. "I think there is. You just don't see it."

I raised an eyebrow. "And _you _can?"

She gave a small chuckle. "Alright, you got me there. But maybe you can help me with that."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. What do you want, exactly?" I asked, getting more and more confused.

I saw Mandy bracing herself to answer. "I want to know what you look like." She said shyly.

I did not expect that from her and did not know how to respond.

She held her hands out carefully, trying to reach something as she softly asked, "Please?"

I understood what she was trying to do but I hesitated for a second before I silently agreed.

I took her warm hands and gently placed them on the sides of my face. Though I was tense at first, I loosened up to her touch.

She began to softly trace my features: running her fingers across my cheeks and nose and lightly brushing my lips with her thumb.

When she was nearing my eyes, I closed them to avoid being hit accidentally. She slowed down at the area, feeling it more than any other part.

"Tell me, what color are your eyes?" she asked softly. Her fingers grazed over each eyelid carefully.

"Green." I answered honestly in the same volume as her voice.

Her hands then moved to the top of my head, and ran her fingers through my hair.

"What about here?" she asked again.

Still engrossed in the sensation of her touch in my scalp, I replied, "Black."

"Such a nice combination. You must be attractive." She joked, with her hands still playing with my hair.

I slowly shook my head and said, "I highly doubt that. I've never been the fancy of women at ho- where I came from."

I almost made a fatal slip. I had nearly forgotten that Asgard was not my home. It was a cage; a prison.

"They must be blind." I heard Mandy say, pulling me back into the moment.

"You must be." I retorted nicely and heard her chuckle in response.

Finally opening my eyes, I found myself face to face with Mandy. I was startled at how close she was, but she did not seem to mind or even notice. All she had was an innocent smile that even lit up her eyes.

Suddenly feeling nervous, I tried to wriggle out of the situation.

"Well, I think we've distracted ourselves long enough. You should get some rest." I stammered out as I removed her hands.

She looked a little dismayed, but complied anyway. Mandy nestled back in to the bed and closed her eyes.

I checked her temperature one last time and then departed.

"Goodnight, Loki." A voice gently called out from the room. Mandy was still straining her throat just to greet me.

Amused at the gesture, I turned around and said, "Goodnight, Mandy."

There were no more nightmares that night.

_End of Chapter 14_

_WOOH! This took quite a while to write…..a month I think? I hope I have provided the much needed fluff after all that drama. _

_Was it too cheesy? Too fast paced? Let me know so I can improve. I still want to hear from you guys._


	15. Chapter 15: Morning Calm

_Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts!_

_It took a really long while to get inspired to write this chapter but I hope I made up for the delay with the length. _

_BTW, this whole chapter is in Loki's point of view which is weird because I never planned it to be that way. It just happened. Also, the second part is has song lyrics being sung and is written in italics._

_Well, here it is! Chapter 15!_

_Disclaimer: …..I've already stated this 13 times._

**Loki P.O.V.**

It felt strange to wake up to nothing. For the first time since I had arrived in Midgard, I was roused by my own need to end sleep. The light drizzling outside was barely audible and the cold air made area feel empty.

The silence of the house reminded me to check on Mandy, who was probably still ill. Without truly acknowledging it, I felt responsible for her. After all, if I refused to help her, no one would. She was already blind and being incapacitated by her illness would have made things much more difficult for her.

Mandy was sound asleep in her bed. She appeared quite relaxed and did not show any sign of discomfort. I gently touched her forehead and found that her temperature had dropped several degrees. Her fever had broken that night but she still needed rest to recover completely.

Seeing how peaceful she was, I decided to let her stay in bed. I walked over to one of the windows in her room. The broken one was still boarded up but the other was still intact and allowed me to peer through it.

The mist created by the rain made the area look so different. There was a gray and white landscape outside. It seemed like everything was calm this day.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep!_

I jumped at the sound of Mandy's clock. It irritated me that it destroyed the serenity of the moment. I turned around, dreading that the noise would wake Mandy up.

Just as I thought, she pulled herself up to stop the sound. She then scratched her head sleepily before starting to cough.

In response, I ran to the kitchen and brought her a glass of water.

"Here." I said, offering it to her.

Mandy held back her cough to say, "Loki?" She must not have noticed my presence earlier.

"Yes. Drink this first so you can ask more sensible questions." I told her as I put the glass in her hands.

As usual, she did not take offense. She simply took the drink without caring about the rest of what I said.

Afterwards, she combed her hair with her fingers as she spoke, "I feel a lot better today. Have you eaten yet?"

I unnecessarily shook my head as I replied, "Not yet. I woke up not too long ago."

"Then I better make breakfast." She said, throwing the blanket aside.

I grabbed her arm to stop her. "You need to rest. You are still recovering."

She sighed and said, "I don't feel too bad to make a meal. Besides, I can't let you starve."

I thought back and realized I had only eaten a fruit or two yesterday. My mind was too focused on Mandy's situation to care too much about food.

"Don't worry about me. I won't overexert myself. I promise." She said, though her last sentence sounded like a mischievous child trying to cover something up. I would know.

Regardless, I permitted her to work.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen and began to prepare her tools and ingredients. Since I did not know much about what to do, I simply observed.

It still amazed me whenever I saw her perform intricate tasks though unable to see. She successfully chopped vegetables and meat without hurting herself. All the measurements were set accurately to her needs. She knew exactly where things were and what to do.

"You truly know how to manage things here." I told her as she finished cooking.

Mandy placed the soup into two bowls while saying, "I have to. Accidents are hard to handle when you can't see."

I assisted in bringing the bowls to the table. She still looked weak by the way she moved, but I did not inform her that I knew.

We both ate silently for a while. I assumed that she was hungry so I did not bother her.

Ill or not, Mandy's cooking was consistently good. No one would be able to identify that what we were having was made by a sick, blind girl.

When we finished eating, she cleared up the table as she normally would have. I tried to stop her but she managed to get the job done before I could.

"You promised not to exert yourself." I reminded her.

She stopped when she heard me and put the items down.

"Oh, right. I forgot." She said. "I'm used to doing my usual chores in the morning."

"You will not be able to continue such things if you become ill again." I told her.

She sighed and wobbled over to her room. I followed to make sure she would do as she was told.

Mandy looked unhappy to be back in bed so I decided to keep her company. Perhaps a chat would keep her there and away from work.

"Did you need something?" she asked when she realized I was in the room.

I sat down beside her and said, "No, but I can tell you still want to do those chores."

"So, you're here to stop me just in case I get up again?" There was a hint of teasing in her voice.

I did not let it bother me and instead said, "I find it strange that you enjoy such things. Don't you ever tire of housework?"

She chuckled before telling me, "I normally would but honestly, before you came along, it was the only thing to wake up to each day."

I never really thought about it, but she was right. Mandy had very little to do considering her situation. She did not have any other responsibilities other than to herself.

"Every day is a simply cycle for you, is it not?" I asked, though pondering how she could live like this.

"Most of the time it is. There are some days when something different happens. You living here is one example. Other days, just being able to recognize a new sound is already a big deal." She said simply.

"After all that had happened to you, it seems you take delight in such simple things. Until now, I could not understand how you recovered from all of what you have experienced." I said honestly.

Had I not witnessed those fits she had when she had her nightmares, I would never have guessed that she had been through such things.

She shrugged and told me, "At first, I thought I would never be able to move on from it. But a certain someone helped me out."

I cocked my head to ask, "Who?"

"Mrs. Wednesday." she answered. "She was an old widow who took me in after I got away."

Her last word reminded me to bring something up. "You never explained how you escaped."

She took a moment to think before she spoke. "I'm not sure exactly how. I guess I was just lucky. Once I heard them open the door again, I ran through it and searched for a way out of the house."

"And you accomplished that without seeing?" I asked, skeptical of her statement.

She defended herself saying, "It was raining at the time. I followed the sound and as soon as I felt the raindrops, I knew I was free."

"From that point, all you had to do was evade those men." I said, having some knowledge of escape tactics.

Mandy gave off a short fake laugh before telling me, "Yes, but I'm sure I was pretty easy to spot. I couldn't see and I probably looked like road kill with all the bruises."

"So how did you manage?" I was forced to ask.

"I was lucky enough to stumble into a bus. The driver felt bad for me and offered to take me to a hospital. I told him just to take me as far away as he could." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "He complied?"

She gave an awkward smile. "Weirdly enough, he did. Maybe he knew I was running away from something but I'm not sure. He just let me ride for hours until his last stop." It seemed that even she found the events too strange.

"That was when you met that old woman, right?" I said, trying to move the story along.

"Actually, I met her days after I was dropped off." She answered while scratching her head.

In disbelief, I blurted out, "You survived days on the streets?"

"People thought I was a beggar so they gave me half eaten food and stuff. At the time, I didn't really mind. I thought that it was as good as things could be for me." She explained.

I knew of course that there was more to the story. "But then?"

"But then a woman who had no family left, took me in. She saw me in terrible shape and said that it was her 'moral duty' to help me out." She continued.

_"I'm doing my moral duty. I can't just leave someone like you on the streets."_

I remembered Mandy saying that on the day that we met.

I could not hold back the need to ask "Was that also the reason why you let me stay? You pitied me so you decided to follow her example?"

There were actually more questions that were left unsaid.

_Was I just a charity case for her? A helpless being used to compensate for her desire to imitate her savior? _

She placed her hand on top of my own as she told me, "I didn't 'pity' you, Loki. I related to you."

I did not say anything. I only observed her face which showed no sign that she was lying.

When she noticed my silence, she spoke again. "When you told me that you had nowhere to go, it reminded me of myself. I believed you deserved a helping hand, like I did."

As kind as her words were, I knew better than to believe them.

"_You_ deserved it. I doubt that I do. She must have known that you meant no harm." I told her.

Mandy removed my hand and said, "Maybe, but I'll never know for sure if that's what she thought. It's one of the mysteries she left after she passed away."

Her voiced dwindled at the end of the sentence. The sadness of the loss still lingered in her mind.

I was inclined to say, "My condolences."

She began to smile again and told me, "It's alright. But with all the questions she left behind, she also taught me something important."

Curious, I leaned closer to her and asked. "What would that be?"

"The reason why I had to keep moving forward with my life." She said, ending with a bigger smile.

"Which is?" I asked again, getting a little impatient.

She sounded a bit happier as she elaborated.

"After all the abuse and trauma I went through, the world didn't end. I was still alive, which meant I had a purpose and something better was coming for me."

I could not fully understand that. It was an optimistic thing to say, but not too realistic. Life was harsh. Some people simply did not get that happy ending, no matter what they tried.

"And what good came for you after that? You are still blind and that woman died, leaving you alone." I said almost angrily.

Mandy did not back down and patiently gave her answers.

"Loki, I had a chance to find a safe place to live. I experienced different things. I met wonderful people."

In fleeting moment I sensed that I was one of those that she meant but I brushed the thought off.

I looked at her again. Her blind eyes seemed hopeful and full of life. I on the other hand was the opposite.

"But what if there is nothing worthwhile waiting at the end?" I asked dejectedly

Her voice was gentle as she answered, "Unless it's our time to die, there's always something there, even if we don't see it immediately."

Once again, she caught me off guard with her reply. It was so childlike. If I had not known any better, I would have assumed that whoever came up with such a saying to have never experienced true pain in their life. Mandy however, had and yet she still believed in that.

She had been broken, but she was not defeated.

"It's been a while since I've heard you speak like that." I said, changing the subject before she could detect that I was taking in her words.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I leaned back when I told her, "When we talked about your past, you said such foolish things. You even called yourself stupid."

She took the comment lightly and said, "I guess emotions got the better of me. I tend to be so hard on myself when it comes to that."

"It is better than arrogance. We should be the only ones who can judge ourselves." I stated.

"I can't agree more." She said before coughing lightly.

I then remembered that Mandy needed rest so I told her, "I believe your body is telling you to take a break."

She nodded and placed her head on the pillows. Seeing that she obeyed without argument, I took it as my cue to leave her alone.

I made my way to Mandy's collection of books knowing I had more than enough time to indulge in them. Finding a thick and seemingly interesting one, I made myself comfortable on my "bed" and began to read.

The rest of the day was quiet, but not in a way that felt like the time we were avoiding each other. Mandy slept most of the day away and we had only shared our meals together before going our separate ways. I checked on her now and then and saw that she was doing well on her own.

By nightfall, the storm had returned and it worsened nearing midnight. Rain poured down non-stop and thunder claps appeared every few minutes.

I tried to ignore the noise and get to sleep but it was difficult. An hour or so had passed before I felt tired enough to relax.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a large bright flash illuminated the room being closely followed by a deafening crash of thunder. It pulled me out of the bed and left me shaking.

I always hated the two. I had enough terrible experiences with them and did not wish for any of it to occur again.

Realizing that it was futile to find rest while the storm continued, I decided to wait until it passed.

"_Little child, be not afraid, though rain pounds harshly against the glass._"

I heard a soft voice singing through the noise.

"_Like_ _an unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I'm here tonight._"

I sought for the source of the music and found myself outside Mandy's room. As I peeked inside, I saw her singing to herself while molding a piece of clay.

Her voice sounded wary, like she was trying to convince herself of something.

"_Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash,"_

Her hands fidgeted and she was not as focused as she normally had been when sculpting.

"_Illuminates your tear stained face. I'm here tonight._"

Suddenly, a loud clash of thunder resonated in the house.

As I tensed up and cringed in response, I saw that Mandy had crushed her clay and braced herself. She then continued singing in a louder voice and a faster pace.

"_And someday you'll know, that nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand; makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning._"

I found it interesting how Mandy was trembling in fear, but tried to fight it by singing a lullaby. Though somehow childish, it seemed to work. She slowly calmed down as she sang.

"_For you know, once even I was a little child and I was afraid."_

I too felt relaxed and in some strange way, comforted by listening to her. It was as if she was singing it to me and telling me that there was nothing to fear.

"_But a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight._

_Well now I am grown, and these years have shown, rain's a part of how life goes. But it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait till your frightened eyes do close._"

I silently returned to my bed while Mandy continued to sing. Finally settled between the sheets, I let myself be lulled to sleep.

"_Everything's fine in the morning…_

_The rain will be gone in the morning…_

_But we'll still be here in the morning…_"

End of Chapter 15

_Well guys, that's that. I hope you liked it._

_The song I used was "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. I was actually playing it while writing the storm part. Coincidentally, I was writing while a storm was going on so I really felt it. The thunder and lightning were really bad :P also, it was weird/cool that the rain stopped when I finished writing the storm part._

_Please let me know what you think. Hate it? Love it? Got a suggestion? I wanna hear it _


End file.
